MISSION I: Legt Hermione flach!
by Julika Novalis
Summary: Hermione hat ein Problem: Sie ist noch Jungfrau! Da trifft sie eines Abends auf Snape, Sirius und Lupin, die ein ganz spezielles Poker spielen und spielt mit... Es folgt eine heiße Liaison. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Fluff,Humor,PWP,lemon,HGxSSxSBxRL
1. MISSION: Fehlgeschlagen

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören JKR. Die Story heißt im Original "Get Hermione Laid" und ist von Fervesco, ich übersetze sie nur aus dem Englischen. Es ist eine meiner Lieblingsstorys, und ich dachte mir, die muss ich unbedingt mit euch teilen! Im Original findet ihr sie auf Ashwinder. Wenn ihr Fervesco direkt reviewen wollt, schreibt an fervesco (at) hotmail (punkt) com oder schreibt das Review in Deutsch an mich, ich übersetze es und schicke es an Ferv.

Die Story besteht (bis jetzt) aus drei Teilen. Der erste Teil hat 6 Kapitel, der zweite 9 und der dritte ist noch nicht fertig. Ihr könnt euch also auf ein paar heiße Nächte mit den sexy Männern gefasst machen :-) Pairings: HG/SS/SB/RL

Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich eine fremde Story übersetze, also wenn ihr das ein oder andere Reviewchen für mich übrig habt... °zwinker°

**Die Story ist nicht für Leser unter 16 Jahren geeignet.**

MISSION: Fehlgeschlagen

Ich bin ziemlich betrunken. Nein, warte, lass mich das umformulieren – ich bin komplett und absolut besoffen! Allerdings nicht das ‚bewusstlos-in-der-Toilette-in-meiner-eigenen-Kotze-liegen'-besoffen, das nicht. Nein, ich bin ‚alles-ist-zum-Schreien-komisch-und-ich-fange-an-richtig-geil-zu-werden'-besoffen. Und in großer Angst, dass ich zu einem Leben als Jungfrau verdammt bin.

Habe endlich beschlossen, dass es Zeit ist, den Status der jungfräulichen Hermione zu verlieren und eine Frau zu werden. Schließlich ist die Schule in zwei Wochen vorbei und ich glaube, ich brauche eine neue Lebensperspektive. Ja, genau – es ist an der Zeit dass ich bekomme was ich will, und aufhöre, mich um meinen Ruf zu sorgen!

MISSION: Legt Hermione flach.

Habe ziemlich laut und mehr als üblich mit jedem geredet, der zuhören wollte. Harry hat sich gerade selbst von der Liste der potentiellen Lover genommen, als er Ginny die Zunge in den Rachen gesteckt hat; und der Anblick fängt an meinen Magen aufzuwühlen. Na dann, Zeit für ein neues Opfer. Und vielleicht einen, der auch das Problem mit der Geilheit lösen kann. Hm, wer kommt in Frage...

Also, offensichtlich nicht Harry. Ich könnte ihn und Ginny natürlich zu einem Dreier überreden, aber bin nicht wirklich dazu geneigt. Außerdem, will nicht unbedingt zwei meiner besten Freunde als Zeugen beim Verlust besagter Jungfräulichkeit dabei haben. Glaube nicht dass mir einer von ihnen die Geschichte über die Nacht mit Viktor abgekauft hat...

Ron... lieber Ron. Der Junge hat ein Herz aus Gold, aber ehrlich gesagt ist er mehr ein Bruder für mich und irgendwie wäre es eklig.

Neville – muss ich noch mehr sagen?

Dumbledore, naja, denk nicht mal dran. Außerdem sieht McGonagall aus, als würde sie seine Gesellschaft ein bisschen zu sehr genießen – man hört von dort eine Menge hohes Kichern. Er ist mir einfach ein _bisschen _zu alt...

Jungs, muss Jungs finden. Die Weasley-Zwillinge scheinen mehr damit beschäftigt, in der Ecke Blödsinn zu machen als zu vögeln, und diese roten Haare... komme gut ohne aus heute Nacht – meine Sicht ist sowieso schon getrübt genug, danke!

„Verdammt!" denke ich laut. Dann drehe ich mich zu Harry und Ginny um. „Wisst ihr was? Hier gibt es keinen den man vögeln könnte!"

Mein Ausbruch scheint sie so sehr geschockt zu haben, dass sie ihre Fummelei für einen Moment oder zwei unterbrechen.

„Bitte?" fragt Harry ziemlich überrascht.

Ginny kichert. „Komm schon, Herm. Es muss doch jemanden geben... Was ist mit Neville?"

Sehe rüber zu Wunderjungen – frage mich wie er es geschafft hat, seine NEWTs zu bestehen. Er liegt jetzt wie im Koma auf dem Sofa. „Ich ziehe lebendige Jungs vor!"

„Das schließt Snape aus, was?" Harry lacht, und erstarrt dann bei dem Blickwechsel zwischen Ginny und mir. Ich sehe mich im Raum um, aber unser köstlich bissiger Tränkemeister ist nirgendwo zu sehen.

„Sieht aus, als hätte er sich selbst von der Liste genommen", entgegne ich seufzend und bin ziemlich zufrieden bei Harrys geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck. Na gut, auch wenn der Verlust der Jungfräulichkeit heute Abend nicht möglich ist, sieht mich Harry wenigstens in einem anderen Licht. Gut.

„Na dann, geh ihn doch suchen!" schlägt Ginny vor, aber sogar in meinem Zustand kann ich das noch als ‚verzieh dich und lass mich Harry knutschen!' übersetzen.

„Nö. Ich glaub ich geh einfach ins Bett", erwidere ich mit einem resignierten Seufzen. Egal, es gibt ja noch den Abschlussball in zwei Wochen.

Ginny und Harry verlieren keinen Moment nachdem ich gegangen bin. Ginny winkt mir noch ganz kurz hinter Harry Rücken zu als er seine Arme um sie schlingt und sie gegen die Wand drückt. Vielen Dank auch!

MISSION: Fehlgeschlagen.

Schlendere aus dem Wohnzimmer und komme an der Küche vorbei. Ein Blick hinein zeigt mir, wie Arthur und Molly Weasley Dinge tun, die ich lieber nicht gesehen hätte, vor allem nicht auf dem Küchentisch. Bäh!

Nutze den Treppenaufstieg für den Versuch, den Anblick aus meinem Gedächtnis zu löschen, ohne viel Erfolg. Da höre ich einen Gesprächsfetzen, der mich mitten im Schritt erstarren lässt...

„Oh, komm Severus, du kannst mir nicht erzählen dass du das ganze Jahr keine Schülerin angerührt hast!"

Mann, das klingt interessant. Ich schleiche mich näher an die Tür und hoffe, dass sie mich nicht sehen. Würde zu gerne die Antwort hören. Ich spähe durch die Lücke zwischen den Angeln; meine neugierige Gryffindor-Natur gewinnt mal wieder die Oberhand. Oh Gott, in dem Raum sitzen um einen kleinen runden Holztisch die drei wahrscheinlich attraktivsten Männer die es gibt. Naja, zumindest meiner Meinung nach, und ich habe kürzlich eine innerliche Umfrage gemacht...

Der Tisch ist mit Spielkarten und kleinen Häufchen Sickeln bedeckt, die vor jedem Spieler liegen. Anscheinend spielen sie Poker. Auf einer Seite steht eine große halb leere Flasche Feuerwhisky. Aber nichts hiervon ist das Interessanteste. Meine Aufmerksamkeit wird von denjenigen gefesselt, die um den Tisch herumsitzen. Professor Lupin, Sirius und Professor Snape. Ein schmutziger Teil meines hormongesteuerten Hirns wünscht sich, es wäre ein Spiel Strip-Poker – aber bei genauerer Inspektion ist es vielleicht am besten dass es das nicht ist...

Ich habe eine ziemlich gute Sicht auf Professor Lupin, der genau gegenüber der Tür sitzt. An seinem Hemd sind die oberen Knöpfe offen, was mir eine herrliche Kostprobe davon gibt, was sich darunter verbirgt. Seine Krawatte ist noch gebunden, aber sie hängt lose um seinen Hals, und aus irgendeinem Grund stachelt das meine überaktive Phantasie noch weiter an. Der Mann sieht bereit aus, angesprungen zu werden – und wenn ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle bekomme, werde ich diejenige sein, die ihn anspringt! Seine Brust – ah, diese Brust. Da ist ein feiner Flaum Haare, nicht zuviel wohlgemerkt. Stehe nicht auf haarige Männer, aber so ist es einfach perfekt – gerade genug um mir zu zeigen, dass er ein richtiger Mann ist und kein dummer Schuljunge. Seine Haut erscheint glatt, fest gespannt über den Werwolfmuskeln. Verdammt, muss aufhören ihn anzusehen bevor ich anfange zu sabbern...

Neben ihm sieht Sirius selbstgefällig über den Tisch zu Professor Snape. Sirius in einem engen schwarzen T-Shirt überlässt wirklich nicht viel der Vorstellungskraft. Gott, wenn ich nur mit meinen Händen über diesen Stoff fahren könnte... Mmm, das wäre köstlich! Sein Haar sieht feucht aus, als wäre er gerade aus der Dusche gekommen. Sirius unter der Dusche... Darüber lohnt es sich nachzudenken! Seine dunklen Augen zwinkern humorvoll und ich habe das unstillbare Bedürfnis, der Grund für dieses selbstzufriedene Grinsen zu sein...

Unglücklicherweise sitzt Professor Snape mit dem Rücken zu mir. Er hat seine Robe abgelegt und sitzt da in einem schwarzen Hemd mit bis zu den Ellbogen hochgekrempelten Ärmeln. Seine Arme sind auch muskulös, vielleicht nicht so sehr wie Sirius', aber trotzdem attraktiv. Er streckt die Hand seinem Glas Feuerwhisky aus, und ich kann deutlich das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm sehen. Gott, ich habe immer schon ein Faible für böse Jungs gehabt... Mal sehen, James Dean (ein Muggelschauspieler den meine Mutter toll findet), Professor Snape... oh, okay, nur die beiden, aber trotzdem! Und ich glaube, man könnte auch Sirius in diese Kategorie einordnen.

Warum zur Hölle die drei hier zusammen Poker spielen kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, aber offen gesagt ist es mir egal! Details. Was mich mehr interessiert, ist Snapes Antwort auf Sirius' Frage – nun, Professor, wen haben Sie dieses Jahr gevögelt?

„Also?" hakt Sirius nach, und mein vernebeltes Hirn ist einen Moment geschockt dass sie Gedanken lesen können, bevor es das als betrunkenen Verfolgungswahn abtut.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das was angeht, Black", knurrt Snape zur Antwort. Okay, vielleicht ist das hier nicht das nette Pokerspiel das ich dachte.

„Ich nehme das als Nein." Sirius lacht herzhaft und schickt mir damit einen Schauer über den Rücken. „Kein Wunder dass du so schlecht gelaunt bist!"

„Es ist nicht so dass ich keine Angebote erhalten hätte." Snapes seidige und samtige Stimme klingt durch meinen ganzen Körper. Verliere bald die Selbstkontrolle... „Nur ein erbärmlicher Haufen Siebtklässler dieses Jahr..."

„Schön zu sehen dass du dich an die Siebtklässler hältst, Sev", sagt Lupin mit einem kleinen Nicken. Dann sieht er Sirius an und fügt hinzu, „jemand von uns könnte davon noch was lernen."

„Hey, ich wusste nicht dass sie fünfzehn war! Das hat sie mir nicht gesagt! Außerdem, ich war neunzehn verdammt noch mal, hör endlich auf damit!"

Snape schickt Sirius einen spöttischen Blick und wirft dann eine Karte von denen auf seiner Hand triumphierend auf den Tisch.

„Und, komm schon, Sev, es gibt eine Menge heiße Siebtklässlerinnen dieses Jahr", fährt Sirius fort.

„Als da wären?" fragt Snape skeptisch.

„Naja, ich weiß nicht. Pansy Parkinson ist irgendwie reifer geworden", sagt Sirius mit bemüht ernstem Gesicht. Die drei sehen sich an und brechen in Gelächter aus.

„Wisst ihr, wir sollten nicht... sie kann nichts dafür..." Lupin versucht, die anderen zu stoppen, aber selbst er hat Mühe, sein Lachen zurückzuhalten.

Ehrlich gesagt, ich muss ihnen zustimmen. Pansy wird nie eine Augenweide sein.

„Wie ist es mit Millicent Bulstrode? Schließlich ist sie eine Slytherin..." schlägt Sirius vor, und das Gelächter geht weiter. Schließlich beruhigen sie sich.

„Hermione Granger?" schlägt Lupin leise vor. Oh Gott, nein, mach dass sie nicht über mich lachen! Bitte...

„Ah, die reizende Miss Granger", sagt Snape gedehnt, und ich kann wirklich nicht sagen ob das sarkastisch gemeint ist oder nicht. Auf einmal merke ich, dass ich den Atem anhalte und bete dass sie sich nicht über mich lustig machen. Das könnte ich nach meiner fehlgeschlagenen Mission von heute Abend wirklich nicht ertragen. Snape lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und nimmt etwas vom Tisch. Ich kann durch seinen Rücken nicht sehen was es ist, aber das Klicken eines Feuerzeugs und die träge Rauchwolke sagen mir, dass es eine Zigarette war.

„Merlin, warum hast du ihr nicht Nachsitzen gegeben?" fragt Sirius träumerisch. Er hat einen abwesenden Ausdruck in den Augen. Er hält mich für attraktiv? Wow!

MISSION: Es geht bergauf!

„Genau, als ob Gryffindors Goldmädchen je auch nur mit einem Zeh aus der Reihe tanzen würde. Sie würde zu Dumbledore rennen bevor ich auch nur den Vorschlag machen kann..." schnaubt Snape.

Sagt wer!

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", antwortet Lupin und wirft die Karten, die er nicht braucht, in die Mitte des Tisches.

„Woher willst du das wissen?" fragt Sirius misstrauisch. „Hast du deine Privilegien als Professor ausgetestet und uns nichts davon gesagt?"

Ja genau, Lupin, woher wollen Sie das wissen? Trete ein wenig näher an die Tür, will unbedingt seine Antwort hören.

„Reine Spekulation. Natürlich habe ich gesehen, wie sie die Hälfte der Jungs ansieht, ganz zu schweigen von den Lehrern von Hogwarts – als ob sie sie liebend gerne auffressen wollte."

Ich kann förmlich sehen, wie Snape ungläubig eine Augenbraue hebt, und mein Verdacht wird bestätigt als Lupin hinzusetzt, „ja, dich auch Severus."

Scheiße! Wie peinlich! Laufe ich wirklich rum wie eine sexhungrige Irre?

„Außerdem kann ich sie riechen."

Ah, gut, ich glaube jetzt fühle ich mich ein wenig besser – vielleicht ist Lupin der einzige, der es bemerkt hat. Obwohl, jetzt wissen Sirius und Snape es auch... ARGHHH!

„Hättest mir das früher sagen können!" grollt Snape.

„Mir auch, verdammt!" fügt Sirius hinzu.

„So schön es auch wäre, etwas mit Hermione anzufangen, glaube ich nicht dass das angemessen wäre. Auch nicht für euch zwei!"

Mist, drei verflucht heiße Männer wollen mich, und ich stehe hier im Flur. Das ist alles falsch! Trotz meines Zustands habe ich genug Verstand, ihnen Zeit zu lassen um das Thema zu wechseln bevor ich eintrete. Zehn Sekunden sollten genügen.

„Hermione", sagt Lupin und räuspert sich. „Ich dachte du wärst unten bei der Party?"

„Da gibt's nichts zu Gucken", antworte ich. Genieße den Anblick der drei, wie sie sich unter meinem prüfenden Blick winden. „Darf ich mich anschließen?"

Sirius macht ein kleines hustendes Geräusch.

„Verzeihen Sie meine Annahme, Miss Granger, aber wir spielen um Geld", grollt Snape. Sind wir ein bisschen verlegen, Professor? Oh, wie schade...

„Oh. Gut, ich denke dann gehe ich mal ins Bett", entgegne ich, und sehe an Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck, dass er mich nirgendwohin gehen lassen wird.

„Nicht so hastig, Severus. Vielleicht hat Miss Granger etwas anzubieten", sagt Sirius hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich fürchte Professor Snape hat Recht – ich bin pleite." Gebe Sirius mein bestes Unschuldslächeln und werde belohnt mit einem verzweifelten Blick aus diesen Welpenaugen. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen ersetzt bald die Enttäuschung, und er sieht zu Lupin, der schnell den Kopf schüttelt. Zum Glück hört Sirius nicht auf seinen alten Freund.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir diese Spiel ein bisschen interessanter machen und den Einsatz erhöhen?" schlägt Sirius vor. Dieses mal sehe ich, wie Snape interessiert seine Augenbraue hebt.

Uh, sieht aus als bekäme ich doch noch meinen Strip-Poker...

Doch was Sirius sagt ist viel interessanter.

„Audeo-Poker."

„Bitte?" sagt Snape, der offenbar nicht versteht. Hm, da bin ich dem Tränkemeister voraus... Das habe ich nächtelang im Fuchsbau mit Harry, Ron und seinen Geschwistern gespielt.

„Herausforderungs-Poker – der Gewinner jeder Runde darf einen der Verlierer etwas seiner Wahl machen lassen."

Ein Lächeln spielt um die Lippen des Tränkemeisters, und obwohl Lupin versucht, sein eigenes Grinsen zu verbergen, schafft er es nicht ganz.

„Also dann", antworte ich, „ich mache mit."

MISSION: Es geht wunderbar voran!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nächster Teil kommt in ein paar Tagen!


	2. MISSION: Auf dem richtigen Weg

So Mädels, es geht weiter! Den drei sexy Zauberern blüht so einiges -und Hermione auch... °tihi° °Hände reib° Hier werden alle auf ihre Kosten kommen! °schon mal Sabbertücher austeil°

Vielen lieben Dank an alle Reviewer! °knuddelt alle°

**not necessary, Snitch:** Guckt mal in mein Profil.

**Chromoxid:** Wird noch derber! Sehr viel derber! muhaha

**Meryl:** ashwinder (punkt) sycophanthex (punkt) com. Du musst dich aber anmelden um eine Story lesen zu können.

**EngelKatja:** Das würde ich NIE tun!

_Disclaimer (doppelt):_ Die Charaktere und Orte gehören JKR, die Handlung gehört Fervesco! °knutsch°

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, nimmt einen anderen aus der Ecke und stellt ihn zwischen sich und Lupin. Ich lächle dankbar und setze mich. Ah, das ist besser. Die verdammten Absätze meiner Schuhe bringen mich noch um. Außerdem bin ich schon erwähnten Sexgöttern unendlich näher.

„Hermione, ich glaube du weißt nicht wirklich, auf was du dich hier einlässt..." warnt Lupin mich. Ha! Ich glaube es ist andersherum, Jungs! Jungs? Nein, nein, eindeutig Männer. Durch und durch.

„Lupin, wenn Miss Granger gerne spielen möchte, können wir sie kaum zurückweisen. Schließlich kann sie jederzeit gehen." Snape sendet dem Werwolf einen ‚was zur Hölle denkst du?'-Blick.

Bin ziemlich froh, nicht am falschen Ende von Lupins stechendem Blick zu sein, mit dem er Snapes erwidert. Mann, anscheinend hat er es sogar ein Stück durch Snapes steinernes Äußeres geschafft. „Hermione ist betrunken."

„Nun, ich würde sie liebend gerne zurück in ihr Zimmer bringen", wirft Sirius mit einem teuflischen Grinsen ein.

„Das glaube ich nicht!"

„Hermione ist sehr wohl in der Lage, selbst zu entscheiden", antworte ich und kichere als ich merke, dass ich in der dritten Person spreche. Lupin sieht mich ungläubig an, scheint dann jedoch endlich nachzugeben und teilt die Karten für die nächste Runde aus, auch für mich.

„Und sie ist noch lange nicht betrunken genug", füge ich hinzu und greife nach der Flasche Feuerwhisky. Ich sehe kein weiteres Glas auf dem Tisch, also hole ich automatisch meinen Zauberstab heraus. Ich glaube, Snape hat wohl gesehen wie ich schwanke und ist vielleicht besorgt dass mein Zauberspruch böse ausgehen könnte.

„Erlauben Sie, Miss Granger", unterbricht er mich. Er nimmt seinen eigenen Zauberstab, und schon habe ich ein leeres Glas vor mir. Sirius nimmt den Faden auf und gießt mir den Drink ein. Na gut. Obwohl, wenn ich die Flüssigkeit aus Versehen über einen von ihnen gegossen hätte, hätte derjenige seine durchtränkten Klamotten ausziehen müssen... Verdammt. Nächstes Mal.

Sirius' Arm berührt meinen als er nach meinem Glas greift, und seine Hand ist tatsächlich feucht. Der Mann muss gerade eben aus der Dusche gekommen sein. Schade dass ich da nicht ins Badezimmer gegangen bin, anstatt über dieses kleine Spiel zu stolpern. Was sage ich da? Und mir Snape und Lupin entgehen lassen? Auf keinen Fall!

Wer hätte gedacht dass Voldemorts Untergang so lohnend sein würde? Ja, ich habe eine Party erwartet die alle anderen aussticht, aber das hier übertrifft alles – in einem Raum mit den drei erotischsten Männern des Planeten und die Luft voller sexueller Spannung. Oder ist das Kölnischwasser? Was auch immer, ich liebe es! Und die Bibliothek ist nicht mehr der anziehenste Raum im Haus der Blacks – es ist dieses kleine Büro. Mm, kann mir schon vorstellen wie ich in ein paar Tagen hierher zurückkomme und dieses Gelage hier Revue passieren lasse. Natürlich ist es noch lange nicht vorbei...

„Ich habe ausgeteilt, du fängst an", informiert Lupin mich, obwohl er immer noch ein bisschen widerstrebend klingt.

Ich starre ein paar Sekunden auf meine Karten und wäge die Möglichkeiten ab. Hm...

„Black, hilf dem Mädchen, du Idiot", knurrt Snape von der anderen Seite des Tisches.

Wie bitte? „Warum?" frage ich und spiele total unschuldig.

„Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, das Sie nicht die leiseste Ahnung haben was Sie tun, Miss Granger."

Ach, wirklich? Ha! Das denkst du, du selbstgefälliger sexy Bastard. Gott, bissiger Severus erregt mich auf eine Weise wie er es nicht sollte...

„Professor, ich glaube dass Sie es sind, der keine Ahnung hat auf was er sich einlässt!"

Lächle selbstsicher über geschockten Ausdruck in Snapes Gesicht. Ah, wenn Harry das nur sehen könnte! Er wäre so stolz. Sirius lacht leise und sieht Snape herablassend an.

„Das werden wir ja sehen."

Die erste Runde vergeht wie im Flug, und Sirius wirft seine Gewinnerkarten triumphierend auf den Tisch, so dass wir sie alle sehen können. Na, endlich kommen wir zum interessanten Teil!

„So, ich glaube das ist jetzt mein Stichwort, einen von euch zu etwas herauszufordern?" fragt Sirius, obwohl er genau weiß dass es so ist. Schließlich hat er dieses Spiel vorgeschlagen. „Und ich denke, da Hermione neu in unseren Reihen ist, ist es angemessen, wenn sie richtig eingeführt wird."

Uh, sag schon sag schon sag schon!

Doch ich behalte mich unter Kontrolle und sehe ihn nur neugierig an.

Lupin auf meiner anderen Seite allerdings rutscht unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

„Oh, verkrampf dich nicht, Remus. Ich möchte nur, dass Hermione ihren Pullover auszieht."

Lupin scheint sich zu beruhigen, aber ich glaube Sirius weiß etwas das er nicht weiß. Unter meinem Pullover habe ich nichts weiter an als meinen BH. Keine Ahnung woher zur Hölle Sirius das weiß. Bin plötzlich froh, dass ich meine Mission vor der Party sorgfältig geplant und passende Unterwäsche angezogen habe – wäre klasse, hier in diesem hässlichen beigen Sport-BH zu sitzen, den mir meine Mutter gekauft hat, oder? Ack! Ich sehe Sirius wissend an und streife das Kleidungsstück über meinen Kopf. Dann zögere ich einen Moment, gerade als der Stoff nur noch meine Brust bedeckt, und streife es mir langsam von den Armen. Phantastisch, einfach phantastisch. Sieht aus als wären sie von einem Gefrierzauber getroffen worden den ich nicht bemerkt habe – alle drei sitzen da und bewegen nicht einen Muskel. Natürlich könnte das daher kommen, dass sie alle heißblütige Männer sind, die vor sich eine, wie ich glaube, nicht ganz schlecht ausgestattete Frau in nichts als einem knappen schwarzen Spitzen-BH sitzen haben.

Alkohol und Zugeständnisse von vorhin scheinen meine Schüchternheit weggewischt zu haben, und der praktisch sabbernde Tränkemeister inspiriert mich, weiterhin recht unerschrocken dazusitzen.

MISSION: Es wird heiß!

Ich sehe sie alle amüsiert an, dann teile ich die nächste Runde aus. Snape scheint als erster aus seiner Trance zu erwachen, wenn auch nur aufgrund der Professionalität, mit der ich mit den Karten umgehe. Ein paar Tricks von Fred und George haben mir das beigebracht. Das sollte ihm klarmachen, dass er nicht mit einem dummen kleinen Mädchen spielt! Muss geklappt haben, denn er sieht mich beeindruckt an. Schade dass er so schnell damit aufhört...

Weiß nicht warum, aber meine Füße tun höllisch weh. Verdammte Absätze. „Scheißschuhe", fluche ich halblaut und ziehe sie unter meinem Stuhl aus. Offensichtlich veranlasst das Sirius und Lupin, das Spiel wieder aufzunehmen. Gut.

Ich bin dran. Trotz meines vernebelten Zustands bin ich noch perfekt in der Lage, Poker zu spielen, und mit ein bisschen Glück schaffe ich es, die nächste Runde zu gewinnen. Alle drei Männer sehen begierig in meinen Richtung. Hm, was soll ich mit ihnen machen... und nur mit einem. Schade. Schmerzende Füße verlangen nach Aufmerksamkeit. Und wer könnte sich da besser drum kümmern als Severus?

„Professor Snape", sage ich süß, „Sie dürfen nächste Runde aussetzen."

„Das war's?" fragt Lupin und klingt verstimmt.

„...und währenddessen meine Füße massieren."

Snapes Gesicht ist erstaunlich – irgendwie schafft er es, gleichzeitig böse und lustvoll zu blicken.

„Das, Miss Granger", sagt er drohend, „verlässt diesen Raum nicht."

„Sicher nicht", antworte ich und sehe zu wie er unter dem Tisch verschwindet. Ah, was für ein Anblick – der gefürchtete Tränkemeister kriecht vor mir auf dem Boden! Tihi – ja, okay, ich erzähle Harry nichts davon!

„Du teilst aus, glaube ich", sage ich zu Sirius, der irgendwie zu schmollen scheint. Mit einem Schulterzucken nimmt er die Karten und fängt an, sie auszuteilen. Inzwischen haben Snapes köstlich geschickte Finger meine nackten Füße genommen und beide in seinen Schoß gelegt. Er beginnt mit langsamen Strichen über die Sohlen, bei denen es mich heiß überläuft.

Schaffe es, meine Karten zu nehmen und sie flüchtig anzusehen während er weitermacht. Zum Glück scheint Lupin Zeit zu brauchen um zu entscheiden, was er mit seinen Karten anfangen soll. Snapes Finger gleiten meine Waden hoch und kitzeln meine Kniekehle. Bin froh dass ich sitze, denn meine Beine haben sich komplett in Pudding verwandelt. Ahhh. Bin froh dass ich einen Rock trage. Noch froher dass ich daran gedacht habe, meine Beine zu rasieren. Bin ein bisschen enttäuscht als Snapes Hände ihre Aufwärtsreise beenden und wieder meine Waden abwärts gleiten, aber meine Enttäuschung ist wie weggeblasen als er einen Fuß nimmt und anfängt, an meinen Zehen zu saugen. Jesus, meine Unterwäsche ist plötzlich durchnässt! Dachte immer, das mit dem Fußfetisch würde ein wenig überbewertet, aber diese Einstellung muss ich wohl noch mal überdenken. Ganz, ganz falsch. Das ist eine 6, Miss Granger.

„Hermione?" Sirius' Stimme scheint von weit her zu kommen. „Du bist dran."

Habe gar nicht gemerkt dass meine Augen zugefallen sind. Ups. Okay, nehme eine Karte, irgendeine... Schnappe wahllos eine Pik Drei aus meinem Fächer und werfe sie schnell auf den Tisch. Scheiß drauf ob ich gewinne – sieht so aus als würde ich das so oder so...

Ah, Snape hat meine Füße verlassen und küsst sich nun auf der Innenseite meiner Beine nach oben, er ist jetzt schon auf der Hälfte meiner Schenkel. Ohhhh! Seine Hände teilen sanft meine Beine, und glaub mir, ich gebe nur zu gerne nach. Gott, so gut... Snape setzt seine Reise fort, und schon bald fühle ich seine Nase (diese wundervolle, jetzt gar nicht mehr so übergroße Nase) am Schritt meiner Unterwäsche. Ich fühle ihn tief einatmen, und es gibt einen wunderbaren Luftzug in meinem Höschen. Jaaaa!

„Severus! Sie hat Fußmassage gesagt!" begehrt Lupin plötzlich auf. Ups, sieht so aus als hätte ich etwas davon laut gesagt. Verdammt. Nein, nein, Professor, hören Sie jetzt nicht auf...

Aber leider tut er es. Offensichtlich ist die Runde vorbei – und ich weiß doch glatt nicht wer gewonnen hat. Nein, warte, richtig, das bin ich! Wenigstens macht sich diese Befriedigung bezahlt...

MISSION: Auf dem richtigen Weg.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Das dritte Kapitel kommt morgen, denke ich!


	3. MISSION: Ziel nähert sich

Und weiter gehts mit unserem kleinen Spielchen! °har har°

Wow, schon sooo viele Reviews, ich bin flattered! Dumbfounded! Mist, kann nur noch englisch denken. Nicht gesund. Gar nicht gesund. Muss schnell weiter übersetzen! °küsst alle Reviewer und sieht Schwarzleser böse an°

**Samantha Potter2:** Kommt schon hin... °gg°

**cardie:** Das habe ich wenigstens vor!

**Cyberrat:** Oh mein Gott, zu viel der Ehre... Dein Winseln hat mich bis in meine Träume verfolgt, darum hier das neue Kapitel! °g°

**Minnie:** Nun ja, eine Weile wandelt der Wolf schon noch auf dem Pfad der Tugend - aber Alkohol hat ja enthemmende Eigenschaften... °tihi°

**CitySweeper:** Ja, ich würde Lucius eigentlich auch dazuzählen, Death Eater oder nicht... ich steh auch auf böse Jungs... Aber der gute Lucius wird im zweiten Teil auch noch eine Rolle spielen! °rrrrr°

_Doppeldisclaimer:_ Charaktere und Orte sind JKRs, Handlung gehört Fervesco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape schafft es, elagant und stilvoll aufzustehen. Schade, hätte nichts dagegen gehabt wenn er mit dem Gesicht voraus in meinen Schoß gefallen wäre. Na gut. Doch auf seinem Weg aufwärts hält er an meinem Ohr an und sagt rauh, „Denken Sie daran, Miss Granger, Sie können jederzeit gehen."

Oh, verlockend, Professor, wirklich verlockend, aber ich bin mit Ihren Kumpels noch nicht ganz fertig!

Snape gleitet wieder auf seinen Sitz und zündet sich eine weitere Zigarette an. Habe das Gefühl ich könnte auch eine davon gebrauchen. Strecke meinen Arm aus um nach der Schachtel zu greifen, da packt er ziemlich grob mein Handgelenk.

„Was genau tun Sie da, Miss Granger?" Snape sieht mich wütend an.

„Oh, komm Severus, gib ihr eine", schimpft Sirius. Danke, Sirius! Sieht so aus als wärst du mein nächstes Opfer...

Snape sieht finster auf den stämmigen Mann neben mir, aber er lässt mein Handgelenk los. Ja! Wenn ich meine Befriedigung im Moment nicht auf andere Weise bekommen kann, muss es reichen an der Zigarette des Tränkemeisters zu saugen. Habe es immer genossen wenn Ginny und ich gelegentlich heimlich im Garten des Fuchsbaus geraucht haben, während wir versuchten den Gnomen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Zünde die Zigarette an und nehme einen langen Zug. Mm, so wird es gehen. Wieder einmal scheinen die Jungs...Männer von einem Gefrierzauber getroffen worden zu sein. Sehe Sirius belustigt an und er dreht sich zu Lupin.

„Also, Remus, was soll's sein?"

Ah, also hat Professor Lupin die letzte Runde gewonnen. Tja, das wird wohl ziemlich langweilig. Meine Güte, Hermione, du nennst jemanden langweilig? Die Dinge haben sich wirklich geändert!

MISSION: Entgleitet ein bisschen.

„Und versuch mal deine Phantasie anzustrengen", sagt Snape gedehnt.

Lupin sitzt eine halbe Ewigkeit nachdenklich da.

„Mach schon!" Huch, habe diesen Tonfall schon mal in Zaubertränke gehört, aber normalerweise ist er an Neville gerichtet.

Lupin sagt etwas, aber so leise dass ich es nicht verstehe, und das obwohl ich direkt neben dem heißen Werwolf sitze.

„Was?"

Lupin sieht sich nervös um, dann wiederholt er an seinen Schoß gewandt, „Ich will Hermione küssen."

Oh, Moment mal –

AKTUALISIERE MISSION: Kompletter Richtungswechsel des Werwolfs – Flucht um jeden Preis vermeiden!

„Sicher", höre ich mich sagen. Lupin wartet nicht auf noch mehr Zustimmung, sondern lehnt sich über die kleine Lücke zwischen uns und nimmt mein Gesicht sanft zwischen die Hände. Dort hält er einen Moment inne, Millimeter von meinen Lippen entfernt. Der arme Kerl weiß immer noch nicht ob er darf. Nun, das erwartungsvolle Lächeln in meinen Mundwinkeln scheint seine Befürchtungen wegzuwischen, denn gleich darauf sind seinen Lippen auf meinen und brennen sich höchst angenehm in meine Haut. Er beginnt sehr sanft – ein wirklich keuscher Kuss. Zum Teufel, Mann ich wurde gerade vom sexy Tränkemeister befummelt, und das ist das Beste was du kannst? Das bezweifle ich! Beschließe die Initiative zu ergreifen und öffne auffordernd meine Lippen unter seinen. Scheint Einladung genug für Professor Lupin zu sein. Seine Zunge gleitet zwischen meine Lippen und fängt an, unglaubliche Spiele mit meiner Zunge zu spielen. Ahh, so ist es besser. Sein Kuss ist immer noch zurückhaltend, aber ich will den armen Mann nicht verschrecken – muss ein bisschen sanft sein mit dem Wolf. Oh, scheiß drauf! Greife nach Lupins Krawatte und ziehe ihn näher heran. Werde mit einem tiefen Stöhnen belohnt bei dem ich erschauere und das die Begierde von der Fußmassage vorhin wieder aufflammen lässt und sogar droht diese Erinnerung ganz zu löschen. Egal, nur hör verdammt noch mal nicht auf!

Höre Sirius leise lachen. Idiot – scheint Lupin in die Realität zurückgeholt zu haben. Der Mann verlässt meinen Mund, aber er ist noch nicht fertig. Er bedeckt meinen Hals mit sanften Küssen und beißt in eine bestimmte Stelle. Mmmm, ich wusste vorher gar nicht dass diese Stelle existiert, werde sie jetzt aber nie mehr vergessen. Kann mich nicht zurückhalten – ich will aufstehen und mich auf den Schoß diese wundervollen Mannes setzen, aber bevor ich mich auch nur einen Zentimeter von dem Stuhl erheben kann, hält Lupin meine Schenkel fest und drückt mich zurück in den Sitz. Sein Mund bewegt sich zu meinem Ohr und er flüstert, „Geh solange du noch kannst, Hermione. Wir sind keine netten Männer."

Ja, und ich habe verdammt nochmal darauf gesetzt! Der dumme Wolf versteht immer noch nicht, dass es mir vollkommen klar ist, was mich hier erwartet und jeden Moment voll auskoste.

„Was Sie nicht sagen", necke ich. Lupin sieht vollkommen verblüfft aus, als er sich wieder hinsetzt. Doch ich sehe trotzdem den Funken Vorfreude in seinen Augen – ich wette Sie wünschen sich jetzt, nicht so schnell aufgehört zu haben, was?

Als Snape beginnt, die Karten auszuteilen, winde ich mich quasi in meinem Stuhl. Verdammt – Sirius scheint es bemerkt zu haben und lacht mich aus. Okay, es geht nur um Kontrolle, Hermione, und du musst etwas davon zurückgewinnen. Lass sie ein bisschen warten...

Lenke mich selbst ab, indem ich die Reste meines Glasinhaltes herunterstürze. Schade, die Zigarette scheint ausgebrannt zu sein während ich mit Lupin beschäftigt war. Na gut. Zeit für die nächste Runde, Gentlemen! (Gott, ich hoffe sie sind keine!)

Schaffe es, aus der nächsten Runde als Sieger hervorzugehen, trotz der Wellen von Alkohol die durch meinen Körper flattern und mein Hirn erobern – obwohl ich glaube, dass das Urteilsvermögen der anderen auch ein wenig beeinträchtigt ist – oder eher abgelenkt?

Hm, jetzt ist es wirklich an der Zeit dass ich etwas mit Sirius mache, aber er sieht mir ein wenig zu erwartungsvoll aus. Nein, mein Junge, du wirst noch ein bisschen warten müssen. Als ich mich am Tisch umsehe, stelle ich fest, dass etwas hier nicht ganz gerecht ist...

„Hemden aus!" verlange ich. Mm, ein bisschen was für die Augen ist nicht verkehrt. Danke innerlich meinen Stimmbändern, da sie offenbar einen eigenen Kopf haben. „Gerecht ist gerecht, Jungs! Ach, Professor Lupin, lassen Sie aber Ihre Krawatte an."

Lupin sieht mich verwirrt an, fügt sich aber. Doch während er die restlichen Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffnet, informiert er mich, „Ich glaube nicht dass es angemessen wäre, wenn du Severus und mich weiterhin mit ‚Professor' ansprichst, Hermione."

„Sprechen Sie für sich selbst, Lupin", sagt Snape gedehnt von der anderen Seite des Tisches. Oh, ist das nicht ein bisschen spießig, Sir? Obwohl ich mich nicht beklage...

„Nun, wenn wir schon über Namen sprechen, ihr beiden könnt mich Hermione nennen", sage ich zu Sirius und Lupin. „Aber Sie, PROFESSOR Snape, werden mich mit nichts geringerem als Königin von Gryffindor ansprechen!"

„Nur über meine Leiche."

„Das Mädchen hat recht, gerecht ist gerecht", lacht Sirius. Snape sieht mich mit einem Blick an, bei dem ich vor ein paar Jahren noch in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre. Schade dass ich nicht mehr dieses dumme kleine Mädchen bin, PROFESSOR.

MISSION: Kleiner Abstecher um auszunutzen, dass Snape zu meiner Verfügung steht...

Ah, Lupin sitzt jetzt da und trägt oberhalb der Hüfte nichts weiter als seine Krawatte. Was für ein Anblick! Mm, es wäre himmlisch mit den Händen über diese Brust zu fahren...

Lupin angeifern wird plötzlich unterbrochen von sanftem (und wahrscheinlich nicht ganz unabsichtlichen) Rippenstoß von Sirius, als er sein T-Shirt auszieht. Oh, Mann! Das Shirt enthüllt ein paar unvorstellbare Köstlichkeiten! Obwohl Lupin auf jeden Fall ansehnliche Muskeln hat, und diesen entzückenden Haarflaum, Sirius ist ein Gott dagegen. Sein Torso ist der eines Mannes, der oft im Freien arbeitet, mit glatter, gebräunter Haut, bei der es garantiert Spaß machen würde, sie mit Massageöl einzureiben. Nein, lieber Schokoladensauce, die ich dann stundenlang ablecken könnte! Mm, Sirius mit Schokoladenguss...

„Also dann, PROFESSOR", sagt Sirius sarkastisch grinsend zu Snape. „Zieh es aus, wie die Lady verlangt hat."

Snape sieht Sirius stechend an. Angst dass Sie nicht mit dem Hündchen mithalten können, Sir? Tja, zu dumm!

Genervt fängt Snape an, quälend langsam sein Hemd zu öffnen. Zum Teufel – ich will die nächste Runde! Schimpfe mit mir selbst dass ich nicht meinem anfänglichen Gedanken gefolgt bin und Sirius genommen habe. Endlich ist das Hemd des Tränkemeisters offen, aber er lässt es so. Kann verdammt noch mal nichts sehen.

„Ich habe gesagt, ausziehen!" verlange ich.

Snape sieht mich mahnend an.

„Ich meine, ich habe gesagt, ausziehen, Professor."

Snape grinst befriedigt und streift den schwarzen Stoff von seinen Armen. Mm, jetzt gibt Snape einen ganz anderen Anblick ab... Obwohl er nicht so hager ist wie ich dachte, ist er in Anbetracht seines Vampir-Rufs definitiv blass. Doch die unzähligen Narben, die seine Haut bedecken, laden förmlich dazu ein, mit den Fingern darüberzufahren und vielleicht etwas von dem vergangenen Schmerz zu lindern... Nein, der Tränkemeister wird mir nicht leid tun, obwohl ich weiß was diese wundervollen Finger können. Bemühe mich, ihn auf Snape-Art stechend anzusehen. Doch er zündet sich nur eine weitere Zigarette an (kein Wunder dass der Mann gelbe Zähne hat!) und sieht mich amüsiert an. Muss an diesem Blick arbeiten.

MISSION: Komme den Dandys näher...

Erinnere mich nicht daran, gesehen zu haben, wie Lupin die nächste Runde austeilt, aber oh, es gibt so viel bessere Dinge zum Angucken! Komisch, dass die drei Männer so verschieden aussehen und doch den selben Effekt haben können – warmes, feuchtes Verlangen, das aus meinem Höschen rinnt. Beschließe, einen von ihnen diese Runde gewinnen zu lassen (hat nichts mit den Scheißkarten zu tun, die ich bekommen habe, ehrlich!) Bin gespannt was sie für mich in petto haben. Sirius gewinnt – perfekt. Remus und Sirius gucken etwas verärgert – dieses verdammte Spiel wird ziemlich ernst. Egal – ich gewinne so oder so...

„Es sieht aus als hättest du es da nicht sehr bequem, Hermione", sagt Sirius grinsend.

Tatsächlich, Sirius du schlimmer Hund, und was ist deine Lösung?

„Ich glaube, du würdest es sehr genießen, die nächste Runde hier zu sitzen", sagt er, klopft sich auf das Bein und rückt seinen Stuhl einladend zurück. Ach wirklich? Na, das werden wir ja sehen!

Bin mir plötzlich meines Status als Sexobjekt sehr bewusst, und ehrlich gesagt, im Moment will ich es gar nicht anders. Ich kann morgen immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen haben!

Stehe etwas wacklig auf und schlüpfe auf Sirius' Schoß. Er hat recht – es ist wunderbar hier. Also, ich bin dran mit Austeilen, richtig?

Während ich die Karten verteile, küsst Sirius mich sanft auf den Nacken, und ich schwöre dass sich dort alle feinen Haare aufgestellt haben. Doch das ist nicht das Einzige – Sirius macht das deutlich, in dem er sich an meinem Hintern reibt. Mm, wo hast du das nur versteckt, mein Lieber? Lupin sieht seinen Freund mit zusammengepressten Lippen scharf an. Tja, Remus, du hattest deine Chance...

„Benimm dich", grummelt Remus, als er seine Karten aufnimmt.

„Aber sicher", sagt Sirius mit einem leisen Lachen. Oh, bitte sag dass das nicht dein Ernst ist!

Offensichtlich hat er eine andere Vorstellung von Benehmen als Lupin. Nachdem er seine Karten aufgenommen und sie über meine Schulter angeguckt hat, wirft er sie schnell alle auf den Tisch, trotz der drei Asse. Hä, was? Ah, anscheinend will er die Hände frei haben für andere... Dinge. Eine Hand beginnt an meiner Hüfte und zeichnet angenehme Kreise durch den dünnen Stoff meines Rocks. Die andere gleitet ziemlich öffentlich nach vorne und streichelt meine Brust. Mm, Gott, ja! Winde mich bestätigend in seinem Schoß. So große Hände... Oh! Die andere schiebt gerade meinen Rock nach oben. Na, was hast du dort vor, Sirius? Ich lehne mich mit meinem nackten Rücken an diese muskulöse Brust. Schauer der Vorfreude durchlaufen mich als seine Finger immer näher an mein feuchtes Höschen kommen. Gott, beeil dich! Wir haben nur eine Runde! Sirius hält einen Moment inne um seine andere Hand unter meinen BH zu schieben. Er nimmt meine harte Brustwarze (plötzlich merke ich, dass sie schon eine ganze Weile so war und den Sexgöttern wohl eine ziemliche Show geliefert hat...) und kneift mit Daumen und Zeigefinger hinein. Mmm... Ja... Doch er ist noch lange nicht fertig. Die andere Hand zwischen meinen Beinen schlängelt sich in meine Unterwäsche und mit einem großen Finger fährt er durch meine Falten bis zu meiner Klitoris. Das war's – habe alle Kontrolle aufgegeben und zucke schamlos in seinem Schoß. Sirius lacht leise in mein Ohr und schiebt einen kräftigen Finger in mich hinein. Oh Gott, keiner außer mir hat das bisher gemacht, und das hier ist so viel besser!

„Hör nicht auf", keuche ich als er anfängt, den Finger hinein und hinaus gleiten zu lassen. „Bitte, hör nicht auf!"

„Sirius..." knurrt Lupin, doch als ich die Augen öffne und ihn drohend ansehe, hält er mitten im Aufstehen inne. Hätte nie gedacht, dass es mich heiß machen würde, wenn jemand zusieht während sein bester Freund es mir besorgt, aber wieder einmal liege ich falsch. Ganz falsch. Ich verliere die Kontrolle über meine Muskeln, die Karten aus meiner Hand flattern zu Boden.

„So ist es gut, Mione, komm für mich", brummt Sirius in mein Ohr. Er unterstreicht seine Worte, indem er mit dem Daumen über meine Klitoris streift. Ohhhh. Und schon ist es so weit, ein Orgasmus, wie ich ihn mir noch nie selbst gemacht habe, zuckt durch meinen Körper und ich fühle, wie ich mich um diese talentierten Finger zusammenziehe. Sirius' andere Hand verlässt meine Brust und fasst mich um die Taille, damit ich nicht zu Boden sinke. Als ich mich langsam beruhige, fühle ich die Hitze in mein Gesicht steigen. Gott, was muss ich für einen Anblick bieten!

Offensichtlich, denn Snape und Lupin gaffen mich mit offenen Mündern an.

Endlich bekomme ich ein paar Worte heraus. „Na dann, Jungs, das Spiel geht weiter."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wollt ihr Ferv direkt reviewen? Dann schreibt an fervesco (at) hotmail (punkt) com

Alle anderen Reviews bitte zu mir :o)


	4. MISSION: Welche Mission?

Das gehört hier zwar nicht so richtig hin, aber geht mal auf potterpuppetpals (punkt) com! Sehr witzig!

°Schmeißt sich vor ihren Reviewern in den Staub° Dankedankedanke! °knuddel°

**RoryElli:** In diesem Teil gibt es 6 Kapitel, aber das ist ja erst der Anfang! Im zweiten Teil gibt es 9 Kapitel, und der dritte hat bisher 5. (Ich hoffe, Ferv schreibt sehr SCHNELL!)

**TheSnitch:** Okay, mach ich! Sie wird sich freuen!

**Cyberrat:** Du hast Vampirzähne? Interessant... °lechz° ;o)

**Minnie:** Danke für die Muffins! °schleck° Ferv mag sie sicherlich auch! Ach ja, und das Männerproblem... Ich glaube, die Chance ist relativ gering, dass unsereins es schafft, die erotischsten Männer des Planeten in einem Raum zu vereinen - zumal einige von ihnen fiktional sind, wie zum Beispiel Snapey... °seufz° Aber vielleicht frage ich mal bei Jude Law an, ob er Lust auf ne Runde Audeo-Poker hat ;o)

**SerenaSnapee:** Das hättest du wohl gerne, du kleines Ferkel? °grins° ...okay, weil du's bist!

_Doppeldisclaimer:_ Charaktere und Orte gehören JKR, die Handlung gehört Fervesco.

Wooaaahhaha, jetzt ist Snape am Zug! °grahgrah°

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Dann mal runter von seinem Schoß", sagt Snape gedehnt. „Wir warten auf Ihre Karten, Her...Miss Granger."

Ups, okay. Ich stehe von Sirius' Schoß auf – verdammt – und schlüpfe wieder zurück auf meinen eigenen Stuhl. Hm, kann nach diesem kleinen Ausflug viel klarer denken! Gut!

„Hermione, bist du dir sicher dass du weiterspielen willst?" Scheiße, das kam von Sirius! Entweder das, oder Lupin ist Bauchredner...

„Klar!" sage ich und grinse.

Ich sehe einen schnellen Blickwechsel zwischen ihm und Remus, woraufhin Sirius mit den Schultern zuckt. Habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung was das soll und es ist mir auch egal...

„Also?" blafft Snape ungeduldig, als ich meine Karten vom Boden aufhebe. Mist, nicht mal ein Zwilling. Werfe sie launisch auf den Tisch.

Ich mustere flüchtig die Karten der anderen, die sie jetzt offengelegt haben, während ich mir noch eine von Snapes Zigaretten klaue.

Finde die Siegerkarten – Ahh, Professor Snape, was haben Sie für mich in petto? Wie wär's mit einer weiteren Runde im Schoß des Hündchens? Hätte ich wirklich nichts dagegen!

„Gut, Miss Granger, Sie wollen ein faires Spiel, oder das sollen wir zumindest glauben. Ich glaube ich erinnere mich daran, eine Runde lang an ihren Zehen gesaugt zu haben, richtig?"

„Mmhm", sage ich und genieße die Erinnerung. Moment mal, er will doch nicht, dass ich das auch mit seinen Zehen mache, oder? Ich fürchte, so sportlich bin ich nicht, Professor...

„Und nach Ihrer ekelhaften Vorstellung mit dem da", er neigt den Kopf in Sirius' Richtung, „fühle ich mich ein wenig...sagen wir mal ‚unentspannt'..."

„Ah, Sie meinen, ich soll Ihre Zigarette gegen Ihren ‚Zauberstab' austauschen?" necke ich.

„Das würde ausreichen."

Oh, der unterdrückte Slytherin-Einschlag, was? Mann, zur Hölle. Habe das noch nie versucht, aber heute Abend geht es ja darum, Neues auszuprobieren, und noch etwas würde sicherlich nicht schaden... Außerdem hat Ginny gesagt, dass Jungs viel eher bereit sind, das selbe bei dir zu machen, wenn du es zuerst bei ihnen gemacht hast...

Nebenbei hätte ich auch nichts dagegen, zu wissen, was genau der Tränkemeister unter seinen Roben versteckt...

Als ich wieder aus meinem Stuhl aufstehe, höre ich etwas sehr schockierendes aus Sirius' Mund. „Okay, Hermione, das reicht. Das Spiel ist vorbei."

Was? Warte, das war Sirius und nicht Mr ich-habe-ein-schlechtes-Gewissen Werwolf, oder? Vergewissere mich. Ja, neben mir sitzt immer noch ein sehr sexy Sirius. Jetzt bin ich verwirrt. Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?

„Ich glaube, es geht gerade erst los", knurrt Snape. Das dachte ich auch!

„Remus hat recht, du bist viel zu betrunken", fährt Sirius fort. Was? WAS? WAS!

„Vor zehn Sekunden war ich noch nicht zu betrunken!" wimmere ich fast.

„Naja, das war ja auch, bevor..." Sirius unterbricht sich auf einmal. Er sieht Remus wieder seltsam an.

„Bevor was? Bevor du sie mit dem Finger ins Delirium gefickt hast? Sei verdammt noch mal nicht so egoistisch!" brüllt Snape ihn an. Ich kichere angesichts seiner Wortwahl. Scheint Remus und Sirius allerdings nicht zu beeindrucken.

„Sirius hat recht. Zeit fürs Bett, Hermione", wirft Remus ein.

Idioten!

„Wird dir zu viel, was?" Snape klingt jetzt richtig fies. Sollte mich eigentlich nicht so heiß machen...

„Bei Merlin, Severus, das Mädchen ist noch Jungfrau!" blafft Sirius plötzlich.

Oh, also ist das Hündchen auf einmal ein Moralapostel! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

MISSION: So nah, und doch so fern...

Snape sieht Sirius auf eine Art an, die unverhohlen sagt, dass es ihm völlig wurscht ist.

„Darf ich nichts dazu sagen?" protestiere ich. Jetzt wo der Status des Sexobjekts anscheinend zerstört ist, muss ich mich wieder auf mein Hirn verlassen... Muss kichern... wo habe ich mein Hirn nochmal gelassen?

Sirius sieht mich interessiert an, während Lupin weiterhin zweifelnd guckt.

„Ich muss etwas gestehen." Es ist Zeit, dass ich ihnen ein bisschen von der Wahrheit erzähle... „Ich hatte vor, dieses kleine Problem heute loszuwerden."

„Hermione, du kannst das hier unmöglich geplant haben!" spottet Lupin und wedelt mit der Hand über die Karten auf dem Tisch.

„Nicht genau das hier. Eigentlich hatte ich geplant, unten bei der Party jemanden aufzureißen, aber die Bewerber waren ziemlich...unpassend."

„Wirklich?" fragt Sirius hoffnungsvoll. „Also wenn es dieses Spiel nicht gäbe, würdest du das hier trotzdem tun?"

Ich nicke.

MISSION: Rettungsaktion läuft

„Wunderschöne Geschichte", sagt Lupin sarkastisch, „leider glaube ich dir nicht, Hermione."

„Ist doch egal!" wirft Snape ein. „Sie ist völlig willig..."

„Ich hätte auch kaum erwartet, dass du das verstehst!" zischt Lupin zurück.

„Nun gut", sagt Snape nach einer Weile gedehnt, „da ihr beide so scharf darauf seid, die Wahrheit zu erfahren, gibt es nur einen Weg..."

Sirius sieht Snape mit interessiert hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Zufällig bin ich recht bewandert in Okklumentik."

„Woher sollen wir wissen, dass du uns die Wahrheit sagst?" höhnt Lupin.

„Wann habe ich das je nicht getan? Ich bin vielleicht ein Mistkerl, Lupin, aber ich habe euch noch nie angelogen."

Ein paar Minuten scheint Lupin scharf nachzudenken, während er zwischen Snape und mir hin und her sieht. Eigentlich komisch – hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mal mit Snape einer Meinung sein würde, außer bei Zahlen und Fakten, ganz abgesehen von diesem hier! Und der Anblick von Lupin, der mit der Krawatte auf der nackten Brust ganz ernst dasitzt, ist fast lachhaft.

„Also gut."

JAAAA! Oh, halt, das bedeutet, dass Snape meine Gedanken liest! Oh Mann... Fange an, daran zu denken, was ich nicht denken darf, dann fällt mir auf, dass ich genau das nicht tun soll...

Irgendwann währenddessen höre ich Snapes Zauberspruch „Legilimens!"

Meine Panik wird größer...

„Verdammt, du dummes Mädchen, entspann dich!" fährt Snape mich an, mit vor Konzentration zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Im Moment ist es mir scheißegal, was für Dummheiten Sie und diese beiden Schwachköpfe gemacht haben!"

Okay, Herm, denk einfach an vorhin... Bilder von dem Abend rasen durch meinen Kopf, wie ich mit Ginny und Harry rede, wie ich mich im Wohnzimmer umsehe, wie ich vor diesem Raum stehe und das Gespräch belausche... ups! Ich fühle ihn in meinem Kopf, wirklich ein seltsames Gefühl, muss ich zugeben. Nicht in der Lage zu sein, die eigenen Gedanken zu steuern... Obwohl, wo ich darüber nachdenke, der Alkohol hatte eigentlich den selben Effekt. Tihi. Endlich fühle ich, wie er mein Hirn verlässt.

„Miss Granger", sagt Snape schließlich mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen, „sagt tatsächlich die Wahrheit."

„Warum guckt sie dann so panisch?" Lupin ist noch immer skeptisch als er sich mir zuwendet. Ich werde knallrot.

„Miss Granger ist wirklich ein böses Mädchen gewesen", fährt Snape mit fiesem Grinsen fort, „es sieht so aus, als hätte sie vor der Tür gestanden und unsere kleine Unterhaltung über sie belauscht."

Lupin sieht mich beschämt an, doch Sirius grinst breit. Braves Hündchen.

„Also dann, das Spiel geht weiter." Das zynische Grinsen in Sirius' Gesicht sagt alles.

„Ich denke, in Anbetracht dessen, dass ich jetzt über Miss Grangers ... schlechtes Benehmen Bescheid weiß, habe ich einen angemesseneren Wunsch." Snape sieht mich wieder mit fies hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Oh Mann! Was jetzt?

„Ich dachte, wir wären uns über Ihre Belohnung einig", quieke ich. Es ist einen Versuch wert. Lecke mir verführerisch über die Lippen, wo ich schon mal dabei bin. Könnte schwören dass Sirius winselt, doch Snape scheint ein bisschen mehr Kontrolle zu haben als ich gehofft hatte...

„Böse Mädchen verdienen eine Tracht Prügel, Miss Granger. Oh, und um Ihre Frage zu beantworten, er ist definitiv größer!"

Ich bedecke vor Scham meine Augen, doch ich schiele durch meine Finger zu ihm hin, und schon bald breitet sich ein dümmliches Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht aus.

Ich weiß dass ich nicht über Snapes Ausstattung hätte nachdenken sollen während er in meinen Gedanken war, aber ich konnte nicht anders! Ach, größer als Bill Weasleys, ja? Oh, holt eure Gedanken aus Gosse, Leute! Ich bin vor ein paar Jahren aus Versehen in sein Zimmer gekommen als er gerade mit dieser Tussi... ich meine, Fleur Delacour im Bett war. Wow, noch größer? Junge, das sieht nach viel Spaß aus, ich meine Problemen, ich meine... ach, zum Teufel, SPASS!

Obwohl, die Tracht Prügel... Hm, mache mir ehrlich gesagt ein bisschen Sorgen. Obwohl ich glaube, danach werde ich noch mal darüber nachdenken, ob ich Harry davon erzähle, dass der Tränkemeister mir vorhin zu Füßen lag. Kann es mir jetzt lebhaft vorstellen...

‚Also, Mione, was hat er dann gemacht?' wird Harry fragen.

‚Ach, er hat mich einfach übers Knie gelegt und mich verprügelt.' Genau.

„Okay, Professor, Sie haben gewonnen. Ich erzähle es Harry nicht."

„Wie bitte?" sagt Snape gedehnt und neigt seinen Kopf zu mir. „Das will ich verdammt noch mal auch meinen, Miss Granger. Aber Sie halten das Spiel auf!"

Ich sehe Remus mitleidheischend an.

„Komm schon Severus, lass sie."

„Oh, um Himmels Willen, glauben Sie ich lasse Beweise rumliegen? Ich werde Ihnen nicht wehtun!"

Ach so. Verstehe. Dumbledore unterhält sich freundlich mit Snape – ‚Nun, Severus, ich glaube du hast die letzte Nacht damit verbracht, Hermione besinnungslos zu vögeln? Nein? Wie erklärst du dann, dass man deinen Handabdruck immer noch deutlich auf ihrem Hintern sieht?'

Doch dann höre ich gerade noch Snapes „...sehr."

Sehe Sirius fragend an.

„Es ist nur eine Runde, Mione", antwortet er achselzuckend.

Schön, schön, schön. Stehe auf und gehe um den Tisch herum zu Snape. Gott, das ist peinlich, trotz meines angeheiterten Zustands. Beschließe dass ich noch einen Drink brauche, bevor ich mich hierauf einlasse – schließlich hat man früher Alkohol als Betäubungsmittel verwendet, oder?

Sehe Snape hinterhältig an, nehme dann sein fast volles Glas vom Tisch und stürze es in einem Zug hinunter. Ahh, gut, so ist es besser.

„Das, meine Liebe, war nicht sehr klug von Ihnen."

Sie können mir keine Angst einjagen, Snape. Jedenfalls nicht jetzt, wo mir der Kopf von Feuerwhisky schwirrt. Grinse verschlagen.

Ich lege mich ziemlich undamenhaft über Snapes Schoß und wappne mich.

Seine langen Finger fahren über meine Kniekehlen, dann fühle ich, wie er langsam meinen Rock hochschiebt und dabei über meine Schenkel streichelt. Gott, ich zittere schon vor Erwartung. Er ist jetzt so nah an dem Ort, wo ich diese Finger viel lieber hätte...

„Sehr süß, Miss Granger, aber das hier ist überflüssig." Merlin, hilf mir! Seine Stimme ist samtig und fies gleichzeitig. Er hakt mit den Daumen unter den Gummibund meines Höschens und zieht es herunter, bis das Gummi direkt unter meinem Hintern sitzt. Frage mich, was für ein Anblick mein lilienweißer Po für die Welt ist... Sehe zu Lupin und Sirius hinüber – beiden scheint es den Atem verschlagen zu haben. Kann also so übel nicht sein...

Snapes Hände streicheln zart über meine Haut, fast kitzeln sie. Oh, oh, oh! Seine Finger bewegen sich in Richtung meiner nassen Falten, nur ein bisschen weiter, nur ein bisschen... Ahhhh!

„Nun, wenn ihr noch Zweifel daran hattet ob sie bereit ist oder nicht, ich glaube ich habe eben die Antwort gefunden, Gentlemen."

„Scheiße." Mein Gott, kam das gerade von Lupin?

Snape zieht einen Finger weiter hoch und taucht kurz in mich ein. Ich zucke zurück so schnell ich kann und versuche, ihn in mich aufzunehmen.

„Miss Granger!" faucht er. Seine Hand verlässt mich für einen Moment und schlägt mich dann auf den Hintern. Es brennt wie Hölle. Ich quieke überrascht. „Keiner hat gesagt dass Sie sich bewegen dürfen!"

„Aber..." will ich protestieren.

Seine Handfläche trifft mich wieder. „Oder sprechen!"

Ich wimmere nur ein wenig, doch ich fange an mich auf den nächsten Schlag zu freuen. Gott, meine sadistische Ader, von deren Existenz ich bisher nichts wusste, scheint zum Vorschein zu kommen!

Wieder fährt Snape mit den Fingern über meine Haut, die jetzt noch sensibler ist als zuvor. Endlich taucht er wieder in meine Tiefen ein, wenn auch nur für einen Moment, und ich kann meinen entzückten Seufzer gerade noch zurückhalten. Doch er hört wieder viel zu schnell auf. Sein Finger wandert durch den Spalt zwischen meinen Backen und streift über meine Öffnung. Oh mein Gott! Schaffe es diesmal nicht, mich zusammenzureißen. Mein Stöhnen ist bestimmt bis nach unten zu hören...

„Ich dachte ich hätte Ihnen gesagt, Sie sollen keinen Laut von sich geben!"

Ich glaube, meine Haut ist jetzt nicht mehr so lilienweiß... doch das hier ist es auf jeden Fall wert!

Klatsch! Oh, noch einer...

„Wofür war das?"

„Weil Black, du Trottel, nicht weiterspielst. Teil schon aus!"

Ah, Snapes Hand, die eben noch auf meinem Schenkel lag, hat sich nun zu meinem großen Entzücken unter mein Höschen gestohlen. Die andere Hand fährt über meinen Po, bereit wieder zuzuschlagen. Gott, ich weiß nicht was ich mehr will – das, oder dass er...

Oh, ja. Sein Finger, nass von meiner eigenen Feuchtigkeit, spielt nun mit den festen Muskeln die meine Öffnung umgeben. Das in Kombination mit den langsamen Strichen, die er mit zwei Fingern seiner anderen Hand vollführt, ist auf unangenehmste Weise kaum auszuhalten...

„Das mögen Sie, was?" knurrt Snape über mir. Snape scheint es auch zu gefallen – eine ziemlich große Beule in seiner Hose drückt sich gerade in meinen Bauch (und es fühlt sich tatsächlich so an, als wäre er größer als der von Bill...)

Doch seine Hand rötet meine Backe schon wieder.

„Antworten Sie wenn ich mit Ihnen spreche!"

Habe langsam den Verdacht, dass ich so oder so geliefert bin, was ich auch tue, aber egal!

„Ja!"

Noch ein Schlag.

„Ja – was!"

„Ja, Sir!"

„Besser."

MISSION: Welche Mission?

Mein Hirn kann an nichts anderes mehr denken als daran, wie wundervoll diese Finger sind.

Oh, oh, OH! Die Spitze eines dieser Finger hat sich seinen Weg durch den schon erwähnten festen Muskelring gebahnt, es fühlt sich verdammt phantastisch an! Die Finger seiner anderen Hand pumpen weiter in mich und ich bin unglaublich nah dran das zu wiederholen, was vorhin in Sirius' Schoß passiert ist...

„Unterstehen Sie sich!" knurrt Snape.

Zu spät, Sir. Das Entfernen dieses Fingers schickt mich über die Grenze, genau in dem Moment als er seine Hand hebt um mich noch einmal zu schlagen. Bin mir sehr bewusst dass ich den Namen des Professors schreie während ich mich in seinem Schoß winde, und es ist mir scheißegal!

„Ficken Sie mich!" schreie ich. „Ficken Sie mich, Sir!"

„Du bist dran, Hermione", sagt Sirius lachend. „Soll ich dir ein Eispack holen?"

Mist, Mist, Mist! Diese Runden sollten definitiv länger dauern...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review an Fervesco: fervesco (at) hotmail (punkt) com

Review an mich: Einfach hier unten klicken! (man muss nicht angemeldet sein! °Schwarzleser stechend anseh°)


	5. MISSION: Erfolgreich, aber nicht fertig!

°knutscht und knuddelt alle Reviewer° Ich liebe euch, Leute! Fervesco sendet ganz liebe Grüße, sie ist total begeistert dass ihre Story so gut ankommt! Ein besonderer Gruß von ihr geht an Minnie und TheSnitch, ich habe ihr eure Reviews übersetzt.

**Thomas Claw:** Sagen wir mal frei nach Johann Strauß: Der Feuerwhisky ist schuld! ;o) Ein Schwarzleser ist jemand, der eine Story liest und nicht reviewt.

**CitySweeper:** °Taschentuch reich°

**nena:** Sorry sorry sorry dass ich dich nicht erwähnt habe!;-P Hey Leute, hört mal her: Nena hat reviewt! Eine La Ola-Welle bitte! °fiesgrins° Ich kann leider nicht alle Reviews beantworten, bei den Massen die im Moment auf mich einhageln... Nicht dass ich will dass das aufhört! Nein!

**Nina-issaja:** Es wird einervon vielen Höhepunkten in dieser Story ;o)

**TheSnitch:** Beim Pokern heißt das soweit ich weiß Zwilling. Habe früher mein ganzes Taschengeld verpokert :o)

_Disclaimer:_ Charas und Orte JKRs, Handlung Fervescos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape grinst mich amüsiert an als ich zu meinem Stuhl zurückstolpere – Mistkerl!

Mann, habe da eben wirklich alle Kontrolle verloren. Zeit dass ich davon etwas zurückgewinne. Nehme meine Karten auf und muss lächeln. So sieht ein Gewinnerblatt aus!

„Leg ab, Hermione", fordert Lupin mich auf.

„Danke, nein."

Die drei sehen sich an, dann zuckt Sirius die Achseln und wirft ein paar seiner Karten auf den Tisch. Schließlich legen alle drei ihre Karten offen. Ha! Hab sie!

„Nun denn, Miss Granger, was soll es sein?" fragt Snape mit all zu wissendem Ton. Puh! Gewinnen ist gar nicht so einfach. Sie hatten Ihre Chance. Also, was kann ich machen...

Es ist langsam an der Zeit, dass ich endlich gevögelt werde. Doch Lupin sitzt ziemlich angespannt da. Lasst mich das umformulieren, Lupin sieht aus als würde er in tausend Stücke zerspringen wie diese Schachfiguren vor der Kammer mit dem Stein der Weisen, wenn man ihn jetzt berühren würde. So ist mit ihm nichts anzufangen! Schade – muss wohl eine Runde verschwenden...naja, nicht verschwenden, aber ihr wisst schon...

„Remus", sage ich und erwidere Snapes stechenden Blick mit einem frechen Lächeln. Ich nehme die Flasche Feuerwhisky vom Tisch und fülle Lupins Glas auf – nicht dass das nötig gewesen wäre, der Mann hat keinen Tropfen angerührt seit ich da bin. „Los. Trinken Sie das."

„Was?" Sirius sieht mich völlig verwirrt an.

Ich lächle ihn durchtrieben an und tätschele sein Knie. „Warte noch ein bisschen." Nicht zu lange, hoffe ich!

Lupin scheint über meine Forderung sehr erleichtert zu sein. Schnell stürzt er den Inhalt des Glases herunter und stellt es triumphierend zurück auf den Tisch. Okay, geben wir ihm ein paar Minuten und er müsste wieder voll dabei sein...

Snape teilt die nächste Runde aus, und ich bin fest entschlossen, diese auch zu gewinnen. Habe genug von dem Kinderkram hier – lass uns zur Sache kommen!

Mist, Mist, Mist! Meine Karten sind totale Scheiße. Egal. Ich schmeiße sie auf den Tisch und bekomme fünf neue. Die sind auch nicht besser – ein einsamer Fünferzwilling, das war's. Na schön, ich bin sicher dass einer der Jungs was Nettes auf Lager hat...

„Also?" Snape sieht Sirius mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Ah, Sirius mein Liebling, was für ein Ass hast du für mich im Ärmel (oder in deiner Hose)? (Oh Mann, ich mache schon schlechte Witze – muss betrunken sein!)

Sirius sieht sich am Tisch um und bleibt schließlich mit den Augen an Lupin hängen. Lupin grinst das breite Grinsen, das man von zu viel Alkohol bekommt. Ah, sind wir jetzt ein bisschen fügsamer, Wolfie?

„Ich glaube du bist dran, Moony", lacht Sirius leise. „Tu es."

„Tu was?"

Sirius verdreht die Augen, doch ich winde mich förmlich im Stuhl vor Erwartung.

„Was denkst du denn, du Idiot?" knurrt Snape. „Nimm sie. Fick sie. Vögel ihr kleines naives Hirn raus! Wie du es auch immer nennen willst!"

Ohhhhhhhhhhh, ja!

MISSION: Ziel ist in greifbarer Nähe...

Lupin sieht mich an. Guter Gott! Seine Augen sind voller Verlangen. Er sieht aus als könnte er mich bei lebendigem Leib auffressen. Vielleicht war ein ganzes Glas doch ein bisschen zu viel... AUF KEINEN FALL!

„Dann zieh du sie aus." Lupins Stimm klingt wundervoll rauh.

„Ist mir eine Ehre", antwortet Sirius. Oh, oh, OH! Er steht auf und streckt mir seine Hand entgegen. Ich erlaube ihm, mir sanft aufzuhelfen (Erlauben? Ich würde ihn auf Knien darum anflehen, wenn es nicht schon passieren würde!). Sirius dreht mich um, so dass ich Lupin ansehen kann. Sirius' Hände fahren an meinen nackten Seiten hoch, von den Hüften bis kurz unter meine Arme, wo sie den Kurs ändern und um mich herumfassen um meine noch von Stoff bedeckten Brüste in die Hände zu nehmen. Er drückt sie sanft und ich werde zu Pudding in seinen Armen. Das Kribbeln von vorhin wird wieder aufgefrischt, und ich beiße voller Erwartung auf meine Unterlippe.

Sirius' Hände lassen mich los, seine Finger streichen an der Unterseite meiner Brüste entlang und fahren meinen BH entlang zu meinem Rücken, wo er verschlossen ist. Sanft öffnet er den Verschluss und zieht ihn auseinander, so dass der zarte Stoff jetzt lose von meinen Schultern hängt und die Spitze hochrutscht um ein paar Zentimeter meiner Haut zu entblößen. Ich keuche, als der Stoff bei meinen Bewegungen über meine Brustwarzen streift. Große Hände bewegen sich wieder um mich herum und schlüpfen unter den Stoff, um meine nackte Haut zu berühren. Oh Mann. Das fühlt sich verdammt phantastisch an! Sirius' Finger zupfen an meinen Brustwarzen, lassen die harten Knospen noch weiter erhärten und zwirbeln dann langsam an ihnen.

„Oh!" quieke ich, und Sirius stellt sich dichter hinter mich, so dass ich mich an seinen Körper lehnen kann. Gut so, denn sonst läge ich schon am Boden. Nicht dass es mir etwas ausgemacht hätte... Mein nackter Rücken berührt wieder seine Brust, und seine glatte Haut fühlt sich göttlich an.

„Schau was du mir ihr machst", knurrt Sirius zu Lupin. Glaube nicht wirklich dass er die Aufforderung gebraucht hat – Lupin hat kein einziges Mal geblinzelt seit Sirius begonnen hat. Ich beschwere mich nicht – ich finde es wunderbar dass Sirius mich seinem besten Freund vorführt. Ich glaube, ich sollte mich bloßgestellt fühlen, oder vielleicht beschämt, aber ehrlich gesagt bin ich einfach vollkommen übermütig. Oh, wow...

Ich zucke ein wenig mit den Schultern, damit mein BH an meinen Armen hinuntergleitet und zu Boden flattert. Sirius umfasst meine Brüste und drückt sie zusammen, damit Lupin sie bewundern kann. Scheine ihm zu gefallen. Er fängt an, seine Hose zu öffnen, immer noch ohne die Augen abzuwenden. Scheiße, falle gleich in Ohnmacht, garantiert. Denke flüchtig daran, dass das hier vielleicht nicht das beste Szenario für mein erstes Mal ist – werde alle zukünftigen Male mit diesem hier vergleichen, und ehrlich gesagt kann ich mir nichts vorstellen, das dem auch nur annähernd nahe kommt. Scheiß drauf.

Ich höre einen Stuhl über den Holzboden kratzen. Ein kurzer Blick zu Lupin's linker Seite zeigt mir Snape, der seinen Stuhl in eine Position gerückt hat, aus der er besser zusehen kann. Interessanter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, könnte ich hinzufügen. So wie ein halbverhungerter Hund, dem man einen Knochen unter die wundervolle Nase hält.

„Mione? Siehst du ihn an?" flüstert Sirius in mein Ohr, und ich sehe wieder zurück zu Lupin. Oh Mann! Seine Hose liegt jetzt am Boden und er steht nur in seiner Boxershorts vor mir. Ziemlich interessantes Zelt darin. Oh wow. Sehe ein kleines Stückchen Haut aus der Öffnung lugen und kann meine Augen nicht mehr davon abwenden.

MISSION: In Sicht...

„Mmhm", murmele ich. Weitere Vokabeln scheinen auf Urlaub zu sein. Egal. Kann noch genug passende Töne machen, und werde wahrscheinlich noch ein paar entdecken die ich noch gar nicht kannte.

„Immer noch zu viele Kleider, Mione." Sirius' Hände gleiten wieder an meinen Seiten herunter, wodurch meine Brust jetzt vollkommen entblößt vor den anderen beiden liegt. Remus leckt sich bei dem Anblick die Lippen. Ich zittere diesmal etwas, und werde von einem tiefen Kollern eines unterdrückten Lachens aus Sirius' Brust belohnt. Sirius gleitet meinen Rücken hinunter und streckt seine Arme zum Saum meines Rockes aus. Langsam schieben seine Finger sich darunter und wandern an der Innenseite meiner Schenkel hoch, um mir das Höschen auszuziehen, das immer noch kurz unter meinem Hintern sitzt von dem kürzlichen Zusammentreffen mit Professor Snape. Sirius streichelt mich ein paar Mal durch den Stoff, bevor er das beschämende Kleidungsstück bis zu meinen Knöcheln hinunterzieht. Er hält mich mit einem Arm fest um die Taille, während ich aus dem Höschen steige. Ich fühle kühle Luft an meiner feuchten nackten Haut, was mein Verlangen noch weiter anstachelt.

Sirius hebt mein ausgezogenes Höschen vom Boden auf und nimmt es mit, als er wieder an meinem Körper hochfährt. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie er es an sein Gesicht drückt, und dann höre ich ihn tief einatmen.

Snape macht ein merkwürdig hustendes Geräusch.

„Na, na, Severus, warte bis du dran bist. In der Zwischenzeit..." Ich sehe mein Höschen quer durch den Raum zu Professor Snape fliegen, und muss einfach zusehen wie er wiederholt, was Sirius getan hat. Seine Augen fallen zu als er meinen Geruch einatmet, und ein uncharakteristisches Stöhnen entschlüpft seinen Lippen. Kann nicht einmal anfangen, das Geräusch zu beschreiben dass ich daraufhin mache.

„Magst du das, Mione? Magst du es, zuzusehen wie Severus..."

„Professor Snape!"

„Professor Snape", korrigiert Sirius sich, „deinen Geruch einatmet?"

Ich nicke, weil nur Unhörbares über meine Lippen kommt.

„Gut. Gut. Also, Remus, willst du, dass ich ihren Rock ausziehe?" will Sirius wissen und fährt mit den Fingern über meinen Rücken zum Reißverschluss.

„Kommt drauf an. Willst du, dass ich meine Krawatte abnehme?" fragt Lupin mich mit einem seltsamen Funkeln in den Augen.

Ich schaffe es, ein wenig mit dem Kopf zu schütteln.

„Dann, Padfoot, bleibt der Rock wohl an."

Gott, das ist eine verführerische Vorstellung, gebumst zu werden während ich noch halb angezogen bin. Muss zu angemessenerer Zeit genauer darüber nachdenken.

Lupin ist zwei Schritte näher gekommen und steht jetzt nur Zentimeter von meinem kaum mehr bekleideten Körper. Er hebt eine Hand und streicht mir über die Wange, bevor er meinen Kopf leicht hebt. Er beugt sich herunter und küsst sanft meine Lippen. Langsam teilt er sie und seine Zunge fängt an, sanft aber zielgerichtet mit meiner eigenen zu spielen, sein Zögern von vorhin längst vergessen. Scheiße, wenn das, was kommt, nur ein Bruchteil von dem hier ist, verliere ich vollkommen den Verstand. Muss dann wohl nach St. Mungos zu Lockhart... Gibt Schlimmeres.

Sirius ist wieder an meinen Brüsten, und seine Finger bewegen sich im gleichen Rhythmus wie Lupins Zunge in meinem Mund. Bin totales Wachs in ihren Händen.

„Mach den Tisch frei, Severus", fordert Sirius. Ich höre einen kleinen Knall im Hintergrund, und schon hat Remus mich hochgehoben und legt mich auf die kühle Holzoberfläche. Der Temperaturunterschied zu Sirius' Körper ist ziemlich überraschend, aber nicht unwillkommen.

„Letzte Chance, Hermione", knurrt Remus, als er hinuntergreift um seine Shorts auszuziehen. „Steig jetzt aus!"

„Niemals."

Wow, Glück gehabt – hatte wohl noch ein Wort in meiner Kehle herumfliegen, und es scheint das richtige gewesen zu sein. Meine Hüften liegen ganz an der Kante des Tisches und gewähren Lupin perfekten Zugang zu seinem und meinem Ziel. Lupins Finger liegen auf meinen Schenkeln und drücken sie sanft auseinander als er sich in Position begibt. Ich halte mit Mühe den Kopf hoch um zu sehen was er tut. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ist pures Verlangen und Lust. Wahrscheinlich nicht anders als bei mir, könnte man dazusagen. Lupin bewegt sich ein wenig vorwärts, und ich fühle ihn heiß und hart gegen meine Öffnung drücken. Heilige Scheiße. Ich kann meinen Kopf nicht mehr hochhalten und lasse ihn zurückfallen, so dass er über die Tischkante hängt, wo ich von Snapes Gesicht empfangen werde, das von dunklem Verlangen erfüllt ist. Snape nimmt sich die Freiheit, meinen Mund mit seinem zu bedecken. Sein Kuss ist ganz anders als Lupins fast liebevoller – das hier ist so verdammt intensiv, so gierig. Der arme Kerl könnte mir fast leid tun, wenn Lupin nicht in genau diesem Moment vorwärts stoßen würde. Ich fühle nur einen winzigen Stich, als er langsam vordringt, dann nur noch wunderbare Hitze und Reibung als er sich in mir versenkt. Hätte das hier schon vor Ewigkeiten machen sollen... Doch jetzt ist nicht die richtige Zeit für Reue...

MISSION: Scheiß auf die Mission! Genieß es einfach!

Lupin beginnt sich langsam und vorsichtig zu bewegen, und jeder Stoß sendet Schauer der Erregung durch meinen Körper. Ich habe das wundervolle Gefühl, zwischen diesem hier und Snapes Kuss zu ertrinken.

Ohhh! Irgendwelche Lippen haben sich gerade auf eine meiner Brustwarzen gesenkt und zupfen daran, während eine Zunge über die Spitze streicht. Ich hebe angestrengt eine Hand und lege sie schließlich auf diesen talentierten Kopf. Meine Fingers berühren lange, zottige Haare. Mann, Sirius, du hast eine Wahnsinns-Zunge... Ich zeige ihm meine Anerkennung, indem ich mit den Fingern durch sein Haar fahre und seinen Kopf fester an mich presse, und er erhöht den Druck. Scheiße! Es ist so weit – ich habe völlig die Kontrolle verloren. Mein Kopf rollt auf die Seite, doch Snape scheint es nichts auszumachen, dass unser Kuss unterbrochen wird. Schon saugen sich seine Lippen an meinem Hals fest und machen den Vampirgerüchten alle Ehre.

Überall sind Hände – auf meinen Schenkeln, auf meinem Bauch, von wo sie hinuntergleiten zu der Stelle, an der ich mit Lupin vereint bin, auf meinem Gesicht... Das ist der komplette sensorische Overload. Lupins Bewegungen steigern sich und ab und zu trifft er meinen Muttermund, wobei ich vor Überraschung und Verlangen zusammenzucke. Nehme am Rande wahr, dass meiner Kehle ein konstanter Strom von lustvollem Stöhnen entschlüpft, aber darüber habe ich schon lange die Kontrolle verloren.

„Sag's uns, Lupin", knurrt Snape an meinem Schlüsselbein, „wie fühlt sie sich an?"

„So heiß", keucht Lupin und krallt seine Finger in meine Schenkel. „So eng. Merlin, Hermione, das ist der Himmel!"

Das musst du mir nicht sagen, Remus. Ist mir bewusst...

Gott! Ein Finger hat gerade meine Klitoris erreicht und spielt mit der festen Knospe aus Nervenenden. Ich fühle es kommen. Meine Zehen beginnen zu kribbeln, eine warme Welle steigt meine Beine hoch und überspült meinen ganzen Körper.

„Mione! Ich kann nicht mehr!" ruft Lupins Stimme aus der Entfernung. Ich fühle, wie sich meine Muskeln um ihn zusammenziehen und ihn tiefer und tiefer in mich hineinziehen. Mein Körper windet sich von selbst auf dem Tisch, und eine Hand hält mich fest, damit ich nicht von der Tischplatte auf den Boden gleite. Genau in dem Moment als mein Höhepunkt erreicht ist, fühle ich wie Snape leicht in meinen Hals beißt, gerade schmerzvoll genug um angenehm zu sein, während Sirius sein Tempo an meiner Brust erhöht hat. Der Finger streichelt immer noch meine Klitoris, obwohl die Striche jetzt langsamer und länger sind und bis zu dem Punkt hinunterreichen, wo Lupin in mir vergraben ist, dann wieder hoch durch meine nassen Falten zu dem pulsierenden Nervenknoten.

Lupins Stöße werden immer unkontrollierter. Er hämmert jetzt richtig in mich hinein während mein Orgasmus anhält. Er zuckt noch einmal, dann fühle ich einen warmen Spritzer tief in mir und höre ein kehliges Knurren, das durch den ganzen Raum hallt.

Ich schwöre dass ich kurz das Bewusstsein verliere, rote Sterne explodieren unter meinen Lidern und jeder Nerv meines Körpers steht in Flammen.

Langsam öffne ich die Augen, als ich wieder zur Ruhe komme. Ich sehe Lupin über mich gebeugt dastehen und sich mit zitternden Armen an der Tischkante festhalten. Sanft drückt er mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich vermute, das hat dir gefallen?" haucht Lupin in mein Ohr.

Will er mich verarschen? Gefallen!

Würde gerne etwas ganz sarkastisches antworten, aber meine Stimmbänder erholen sich noch. Ich nicke nur leicht mit dem Kopf und ziehe ihn für einen viel angemesseneren Kuss zu mir herunter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review an Ferv: fervesco (at) hotmail (punkt) com

Review an mich: Hier unten klicken...


	6. MISSION: Erfolgreich!

Sorry dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat, aber ich habe eine absolut entsetzliche und furchtbare Pädagogik-Klausur hinter mir! (Ja, ein wenig Mitleid wäre durchaus angebracht ;o))

Dankedankedanke für eure Reviews! Sie haben mir die Lernerei sehr versüßt!

Thomas Claw: Nein, ich erwarte nicht für jedes Kap ein Review, obwohl das natürlich schön wäre... In Strauß' 'Fledermaus' schieben sie immer sämtliche Eskapaden auf den Champagner. Was heißt "schmarten"? Ist das ne Mischung aus schmachten und warten?

Alissa Black: Nein, das stört mich nicht :o) Ich mag den Namen Hermine nicht. Der klingt so nach Oma. Hermione dagegen ist schön!

Minnie: Schön, wenn ich das Sexleben anderer Leute verbessern kann...Viel Spaß! °chuckle°

Ein ganz besonderer Gruß geht an meine liebe Freundin Julia, die morgen Geburtstag hat (ich weiß jetzt was ich dir schenke:o))! Fühl dich geknuddelt!

Noch ein Gruß geht an Franzi: Sorry dass es doch etwas länger gedauert hat, ich hatte Hunger...

Discaimer: Charas und Orte gehören JKR, Handlung gehört Ferv.

Sooooo... °trommelwirbel° Jetzt kommt das letzte Kapitel vom ersten Teil!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Das reicht, ihr beiden", sagt Sirius ruhig zu meiner Linken. Lupin löst sich zögernd von meinen Lippen. Ich versuche verzweifelt, ihn wieder zu mir herunterzuziehen, aber er lächelt nur sanft und schüttelt leicht den Kopf.

Mist, Mist, Mist! Ehrlich gesagt, ich glaube ich werde langsam zu einem ziemlichen Mannsweib – wie oft haben die drei es mir jetzt besorgt, und ich will immer noch mehr! Kann es nicht erwarten zu sehen, was Sirius und Snape anzubieten haben – sicher wollen alle beide Lupin ausstechen. Ich weiß zwar nicht wie, aber...

Lupin zieht sich aus mir heraus, und ich bin ein wenig enttäuscht über die plötzliche Leere. Er hilft mir auf die zitternden Beine und ich falle in meinen Stuhl.

„Also, wo sind die Karten?" fragt Sirius und sieht Snape scharf an.

Snape blickt mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen zurück. „Brauchen wir die verdammten Karten wirklich?"

Sirius zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wie du willst."

„Wahrscheinlich glaubst du, dass du als nächstes dran bist, oder?"

„Im Gegenteil, Severus. Ich will dass Hermione sich an heute Nacht erinnert."

„Fang nicht mal an, daran zu denken dass du dich mit mir messen kannst, Black!"

„Hermione ist noch hier!" sagt Lupin etwas ärgerlich. „Meint ihr nicht, es wäre fair, sie zu fragen was sie will?"

Was ich will? Ich glaube, ihre Phantasie erstreckt sich viel weiter als meine...

„Also?" Snape sieht mich an und zieht ungeduldig eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich..." Mist, Mist, Mist. Was für eine blöde Situation!

„Du hast die Wahl, Mione. Ich oder...er?" Sirius ruckt mit dem Kopf aufgeregt in Snapes Richtung.

Ich sitze da und wäge sie weiter gegeneinander ab. Ich kann das nicht.

„Du entscheidest", weise ich Lupin an. „Du entscheidest, wen _ich_ bekomme."

Lupin sieht ein wenig überrascht aus. „Also gut, dann muss ich den Gefallen zurückgeben. Sirius..."

„Oh, ich bin schockiert." Snapes Stimme trieft vor Sarkasmus als er resigniert wieder in seinen Stuhl fällt.

Hätte eigentlich wissen sollen, dass Lupin keinen anderen als seinen besten Freund aussuchen würde. Aber es ist mir eigentlich egal – ich komme schon noch zum Zug bei Snape, und in der Zwischenzeit...

Entschließe mich, diesmal die Initiative zu ergreifen. Ich stehe auf und gehe zu Sirius hinüber. Eigentlich hatte ich geplant, mich wieder auf seinen Schoß zu setzen, aber er hat immer noch seine Hose an, und so geht das ja mal gar nicht. Ich lächele ihn schief an und sinke auf die Knie. Ich habe ein bisschen Schwierigkeiten mit den Knöpfen an seiner Hose – bin schließlich doch ein wenig betrunken und nicht gerade geübt darin, andere auszuziehen... Endlich habe ich sie alle geöffnet. Mit etwas Hilfe von Sirius schaffe ich es, sie über seine Hüfte zu streifen, so dass sie lose um seine Knöchel hängt. Hm, hätte ihm eigentlich erst die Schuhe ausziehen sollen...zu dumm!

Lasse meine Hände wieder seine Beine hoch wandern, gerade bis zum Rand seiner Boxershorts. Bin mir nicht sicher ob ich wissen will, warum er und Remus die gleiche Boxershorts haben. Beide leuchtend lila.

„Weihnachtsgeschenk", sagt Sirius lachend, als ob er meine Gedanken lesen könnte. Jetzt bin ich mir wirklich nicht mehr sicher, ob ich es wissen will!

Egal. Nun, ich habe nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, Lupin etwas näher zu betrachten, und ich würde ganz gerne wenigstens ein bisschen Wissen aus dieser Eskapade ziehen. Damit könnte ich das hier morgen vor mir selbst rechtfertigen.

Zögernd hebe ich eine Hand und streiche sanft über die Wölbung vor mir. Sirius leckt sich über die Oberlippe und lächelt mich neckisch an. Ich nehme die Gelegenheit wahr, meine Finger durch den seidigen Stoff um ihn zu legen. Bin ziemlich überrascht, dass er so hart ist. Streichle ihn vorsichtig ein paar Mal, und werde von einem kehligen Stöhnen des Mannes über mir angetrieben. Scheint Sirius ganz gut zu gefallen. Wiederhole meine Bewegungen mit ein wenig mehr Bestimmtheit und fühle plötzlich nackte Haut an meiner. Sie ist so heiß...

Okay, Zeit für weitere Recherche. Ich greife in die Öffnung seiner Shorts und befreie ihn sanft von seiner Beengung. Meine Güte! Ich bewundere ihn ein paar Augenblicke, total fasziniert von dem kleinen Tropfen, der von der Spitze langsam an der Seite seines Schafts herunter rinnt. Kann nicht anders – muss einfach wissen wie der schmeckt. Ich beuge mich vor und nehme ihn mit meiner Zunge auf.

„Scheiße! Hermione!"

Tihi. Gefällt ihm wohl! Und es liegt mir fern, jetzt aufzuhören... Ich lege meine Lippen um den Kopf und sauge ganz leicht daran. Gut, er rennt nicht entsetzt weg, also mache ich es wohl soweit ganz gut. Vorsichtig gleite ich an ihm abwärts und nehme etwas mehr von ihm auf. Ich habe irgendwo gelesen, dass man seine Kehle entspannen muss und so, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es angebracht wäre, jetzt das Würgen anzufangen, also entscheide ich mich, nur mit ein paar Zentimetern zu spielen. Ich gleite mit der Zunge über die Unterseite und Sirius stöhnt wieder. Gut, so geht's! Mache so weiter, hebe eine Hand um ihn festzuhalten und streife dabei aus Versehen seinen Sack. Sirius zuckt unter mir und rammt in meine Kehle, aber zum Glück schaffe ich es, nicht zu würgen. Ah, gut so! Ich lasse meine Hand wo sie ist. Gott, das ist irgendwie toll – ich wusste schon immer dass ich ein Kontrollfreak bin, aber das hier ist ein ganz anderes Level...

„Ich glaube", schnarrt Snape im Hintergrund, „das war nicht Teil der Abmachung!"

„Mir doch egal", faucht Sirius zurück und vergräbt seine Hand in meinen Haaren.

Ein paar Sekunden später fühle ich Finger meinen Rücken hinunter wandern und Schauer durch meinen Körper schicken. Dann umfassen Hände meine Hüfte und heben mich hoch. Ich muss Sirius fahren lassen, nur um mich in seinem Schoß wiederzufinden.

„Wenn du dich nicht an die Regeln hältst, Black, werde ich mich verdammt noch mal auch nicht daran halten!" zischt Snape hinter mir.

Sirius sieht ihn lange an und zuckt dann leicht die Achseln. Er gibt mich allerdings nicht auf, im Gegenteil. Er umfasst nun gleichfalls meine Hüften, hebt mich hoch und positioniert sich unter mir. Gott, die Spitze von diesem herrlichen Schwanz berührt meine Öffnung, gleitet fast in mich hinein und entfernt sich wieder. Snapes Hände sind an meinen Brustwarzen, ziehen fast gewaltsam daran, gerade so dass es noch nicht weh tut. Scheiße! Habe schon wieder alle verdammte Kontrolle verloren! Da hilft es kein bisschen, dass Sirius plötzlich seine Finger in meine Hüfte krallt, mich heftig auf sich herunter senkt und mich mit einer schnellen Bewegung füllt. Bin mir nicht sicher ob er größer ist als Lupin oder ob ich nach meinen vorherigen Orgasmen geschwollen bin, aber verdammt, es ist eng. Sirius' Hände gleiten über meinen Rücken und hinunter zu meinem Hintern. Sie umfassen meine Backen und kneten sie, als er mich wieder hochhebt, damit ich mich wieder auf ihn senken kann. Jemand hat gerade gequiekt. Habe das Gefühl, dass ich das war. Egal.

Fühle heiße Haut an meinem Rücken, die langsam abwärts gleitet.

„Genau da wo du hingehörst, Severus", grunzt Sirius. „Auf deinen verdammten Knien."

„Hätte gedacht, dass du Wichtigeres zu tun hast als das, was ich tue." Gott, diese Stimme!

Eine Hand verlässt meine Brust und bewegt sich wieder zu meinem Rücken. Ich fühle, wie sie hinunter gleitet, sich zwischen meine Backen schiebt und meinen Hintereingang kitzelt.

„Mögen Sie das, Miss Granger?" knurrt Snape in mein Ohr.

Winsele als Antwort. Kann wirklich nicht besser. Reibe meine Hüften gerade fieberhaft gegen Sirius. Mit jeder Bewegung streift sein dunkles Schamhaar über meine Klitoris, aber das ist nicht genug...

„Dann mach", verlangt Sirius.

„Glaub mir, Black, ich brauche deine Erlaubnis nicht!" Ich höre Bewegung hinter mir, dann verschwindet der Finger. Verdammt!

„Professor!"

„Geduld, Miss Granger, ist eine Tugend."

Scheiß auf Geduld.

Ah! Wieder drückt Fleisch gegen das enge Loch, aber das hier fühlt sich viel größer an als der schlanke Finger...

„Mach dich nützlich und küss sie!" kommandiert Snape.

„Sei vorsichtig." Sirius kann allerdings nicht all zu besorgt sein, denn er tut was Snape sagt. Schnell bedeckt er meinen Mund und taucht mit der Zunge ein um mich zu erobern. Sirius bewegt sich nicht mehr unter mir, er lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und zieht mich zu sich.

Ich fühle den Druck an meiner hinteren Öffnung steigen, fühle wie Snape langsam in mich hineingleitet. Oh mein Gott... Alle paar Sekunden hält er an, damit ich mich an das Gefühl gewöhnen kann, die beiden in mir zu haben. Anfänglich tut es weh, als er sich seinen Weg durch den engen Muskelring bahnt...

„Entspannen Sie sich, Miss Granger", haucht Snape in mein Ohr, schiebt seine Hände um mich herum und streichelt langsam meine Brüste. Ich tue was er sagt, und der Schmerz lässt nach als er vorwärts stößt. Gott, fühle mich so herrlich ausgefüllt...

Quälend langsam zieht sich Snape wieder aus mir heraus.

„Oh fuck!" Sirius' Mund hat meinen verlassen, um Obszönitäten in den Raum zu stöhnen. „Fuck! Fuck!"

„Hüte deine Zunge, Black. Es ist eine Schülerin anwesend."

Offensichtlich ist diese Vorstellung nicht nur für Snape ansprechend. Sirius zuckt unter mir, und ich fühle plötzlich die Stöße auf beiden Seiten der dünnen Wand, die beiden trennt. Ich kann nicht mehr... ich reibe mich an Sirius, finde gerade genug Widerstand an meiner Klitoris und ich bin weg, zurück in der Welt der roten Sterne...

„Wag es nicht, Black. Es ist noch lange nicht vorbei", knurrt Snape hinter mir.

Ich höre Sirius zur Antwort grunzen und fühle, wie sich seine Finger wieder in meine Hüfte krallen.

„So verdammt eng!" wimmert er.

„Genau wie dein Arsch, Black. Soll ich ihn lieber da reinstecken?" Snape grinst ihn anzüglich an. „Reiß dich zusammen! Halt durch!"

Nach einer Ewigkeit komme ich wieder runter, meine Muskeln scheinen nicht mehr zu mir zu gehören. Ich lehne mich zurück an Snapes Brust. Sirius scheint etwas von seiner Kontrolle wiedergewonnen zu haben und bewegt sich wieder unter mir. Snape scheint mutiger zu werden, seine Stöße werden länger und schneller.

Ich fühle Lippen auf meinen, weiche, beruhigende Küsse. Ich öffne meine Augen, doch das war nicht nötig. Es ist Lupin. Hatte fast vergessen, dass er überhaupt da ist.

„Alles klar, Mione?" flüstert er sanft.

„Perfekt", entgegne ich verträumt.

„Scheiße! Ich kann nicht mehr!" ruft Sirius plötzlich unter mir aus.

„Verdammter inkompetenter Schwachkopf!" knurrt Snape. Dann, „Na gut, mach dich nützlich, Lupin. Ich will noch einmal fühlen, wie Miss Granger sich um mich windet, bevor ich fertig bin!"

Lupin küsst sich an meinem Körper herunter und nimmt schließlich eine Brustwarze in den Mund. Er ist immer noch sanft, fährt nur mit der Zunge darüber. Ich fühle, wie ich wieder auf die Grenze zustrebe, und das bevor ich seine Finger an meiner Klitoris fühle. Er zieht meine Falten auseinander, erhöht die Spannung und streicht mit einem Finger federleicht darüber. Die Hand verlässt mich und ich seufze, doch ich schaffe es, die Augen zu öffnen und sehe, wie er mich von seinen Fingern leckt.

Jesses!

„Darf ich?" fragt er heiser und deutet mit dem Kopf auf die Stelle, an der ich mit Sirius vereint bin. Ob er darf? OB ER DARF!

Ich schaffe es, ihm leicht zuzunicken. Ich sehe schnell zu Sirius, der auf seine Unterlippe beißt und versucht, sich zurückzuhalten.

Ich fühle Lupins Zunge herausschnellen um mich zu schmecken, und meine Augen fallen wieder zu. Oh verdammte Scheiße. Das fühlt sich so seidig an...

„Kann nicht... kann nicht..." singt Sirius unter mir.

„Noch nicht!" schnappt Snape zurück.

„Remus!" ruft Sirius aus.

Lupin erhöht sein Tempo, und ich bin schon wieder fast da, so nahe...

„Noch nicht!" brüllt Snape wieder.

„Remus!"

Ich fühle eine Hand um mich herumgleiten und leicht meine Haut streifen. Von dem Stöhnen das gerade über Snapes Lippen kam kann ich nur raten, was Lupin gerade gemacht hat...

Snapes Bewegungen werden unkontrolliert. Er hämmert in mich, begegnet Sirius' unregelmäßigen Stößen. Gerade als ich fühle, wie sie beide in mir explodieren, kommt es mir noch einmal. Wir werden eine einzige Nervenmasse, zittern und winden uns zusammen...

ooooo

„Was war letzte Nacht mit dir, Mione? Ich dachte du wolltest ins Bett gehen?" fragt Ginny beiläufig beim Frühstück. Sie und Harry sitzen nebeneinander, und besonders Harry guckt ein wenig unbehaglich.

„Habe mit Sirius, Lupin und Snape ein bisschen Poker gespielt", entgegne ich so lässig wie möglich. Habe in den letzten zehn Minuten Lupins und Sirius' selbstzufriedenem Grinsen widerstanden und bin kurz davor sie wieder anzuspringen, oder ich wäre es, wenn ich nicht so wund wäre. Vielleicht nach dem Mittagessen.

Doch Tonks ruiniert meine vollkommen wahrheitsgemäße Antwort, indem sie sich fast an ihrem Frühstück verschluckt. „Du hast WAS gemacht?"

Sie blickt über den Tisch zu Lupin und Sirius, die sich ansehen und sich dann plötzlich brennend für die Müslischalen vor sich interessieren. Snape, der gerade bei den letzten Worten der Unterhaltung hereingekommen ist, steht nun wie festgefroren in der Tür. Anscheinend bin ich nicht die Einzige, die mit den Jungs gepokert hat... Plötzlich kommt mir das leuchtende Lila ihrer Haare sehr, sehr bekannt vor...seltsame Ähnlichkeit zu zwei lila Shorts von letzter Nacht... oder ist das grelles Violett?

„Wow, das muss ja echt spannend gewesen sein", sagt Ron sarkastisch und greift nach seinem Glas mit Kürbissaft, wie üblich blind für seine Umgebung.

„War nicht schlecht." Tihi, sie sollen sich ruhig winden!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MISSION II: Legt Hermione noch einmal flach! Fortsetzung ist online! fanfiction (punkt) net/s/2583245/1/ (Oder geht einfach auf mein Profil)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review an Ferv: fervesco (at) hotmail (punkt) com

Review an mich: Einfach hier unten klicken! Man/frau muss nicht mal angemeldet sein, und macht mir eine große Freude!


End file.
